


Chucker

by Rdatta



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, There'll probably be other characters, bottom/submissive church, but these are the only two that matter, feel free to tell me where I'm wrong!, sorry... i suck at writing XD, this is for chucker only, too OOC?, updates will happen when I have time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rdatta/pseuds/Rdatta
Summary: This is a place for deprived Chucker fans who don't really want anymore angst/unrequited love (like me!) I suck at writing, and the characters will probably be very OOC... sorry about that...But- I hope you enjoy an if for some reason you like my writing feel free to give me a prompt in the comments! I'll get to them- I promise!





	1. Who wakes the other one up with kisses?

 

“Mmhm?” Tucker groggily switched on, eyes still closed as he tried to roll over, the feeling of soft lips pressing themselves to his face confused him slightly.

 

“Church?” The only person who could possibly be in his bed. His boyfriend of course, who merely paused his actions with a hum of confirmation before going to back.

 

“What are you doing?” Tucker still hadn't even bothered to open his eyes, finding himself drawn to the very uncharacteristic actions of his lover.

 

“What does it look like?” Church muttered, the smile eminent in his voice as he kissed the darker man's eyelids.

 

Tucker huffed. “I don't know dude, can't exactly open my eyes when you keep kissing them.”

 

Church chuckled and kissed the other's lips softly, then his cheek, his jaw, his nose, his forehead, his chin, and then finally his lips again.

 

Despite himself, Tucker squirmed, a large smile growing on his face. Once Church paused, he opened his eyes, finding his lover braced over him, a matching grin on the lighter man's face.

 

“What the fuck dude?” Tucker tried to sound annoyed. The huge smile probably destroyed that illusion though.

 

Church shrugged, blue eyes soft. “I dunno. The urge just came over me.”

 

 _What?_ “That's kinda gay dude.”

 

Church rolled his eyes. “We’re boyfriends Tucker. I hate to break it to you you but. We. Are. Gay.”

 

Tucker just grinned at that, and Church sighed, lowering himself, he rubbed their noses in an Eskimo kiss that was too sweet for both of them.

 

Tucker wasn't complaining though. Despite the way they always acted around each other, Tucker would be lying if he said he didn't cherish these rare moments Church decided to show his love. They only lasted fleeting moments. A soft kiss, a whispered goodnight, hugs in the morning and a hand cupping his cheek softly as they lay in bed. But now, Church wasn't stopping. He carefully laid himself on the smaller man and proceeded to relentlessly kiss him everywhere he could without moving too much. His lips, face, hair, jaw, and neck.

 

“Church,” the younger tried. “Church hey,” But his boyfriend wouldn't stop, and he was starting to get a little concerned. “Hey, hey hey hey, what's up? What's wrong?” He pushed the older away, and Church did something of a pout, staring down at his lover upset that he had been interrupted.

 

“What?” He asked and Tucker frowned.

 

“What's wrong dude? You're never like this.”

 

Church stayed silent, and shrugged, burying his face into Tucker’s shoulder. “Can I not just love my boyfriend the way I want to?”

 

That struck an odd chord with Tucker. “Sure you can dude, I just thought…” _That you had always done that?_ The unspoken words hung in the air, and Tucker gently wrapped his arms around the other, frowning at the sudden stillness he felt.

 

“Church?”

 

“If you don't like it I'll stop.”

 

Tucker held back a sigh. “Nah dude, it's fine. It… it'll just take some getting used s’all.” The words spilled from his mouth without his thinking and Tucker felt the other tense up beneath him.

Slowly, Church relaxed, and as if to apologize, Tucker kissed the shell of his ear, the side of his face, and then his lips when Church looked up.

 

“Copycat.” The other muttered, and Tucker pulled away smiling.

  
“Love you too.”


	2. Who cooks for who?

“Tucker!” Church whined from the couch. “I'm hungry!”

 

Tucker huffed and poked his head out from the kitchen. “What do I look like to you? A housewife?”

 

Church poked his tongue out from his seat on the couch. “But you're the only one that can cook!”

 

“I'm not even cooking!” Tucker snapped. “I'm literally just making fucking sandwiches. If you're hungry, how about you get your lazy ass over here and help me? Sure as hell would go a lot faster.” He added, muttering as he went back to his task.

 

Church grinned and got up. Entering the kitchen he looked over his boyfriend's shoulder. “Whatcha makin’?”

 

“Ham and cheese sandwich. If you help it'll go a lot faster.” Tucker commented, looking back only to be met with a pair of lips firmly on his.

 

He sighed into the kiss, placing down the knife gently and turning around to get a better angle.

 

Church snaked his arms around the other's waist and pushed Tucker back against the counter. He slipped in his tongue gently, running along the roof of the darker man's mouth, feeling him shiver as he threw his arms around his neck.

Church moved down, kissing his jaw and neck, feeling Tucker melt beneath him.

 

“W-What exactly are you hungry for? B-Bow chicka bow  _ wow _ !” He hissed in pleasure as Church gently bit down on his neck, sucking a dark hickey into the soft skin there.

 

Church grinned into his lover's neck, eyes open as he concentrated on that sensitive spot. Tucker moaned softly, jerking his hips forward slightly.

Moving down to his collarbone Church nipped and sucked harshly at the skin, distracting Tucker as he reached out a hand.

 

Then, he pulled away, kissing Tucker quickly and admiring how disheveled he looked before waving his prize in the others face.

 

“Thanks, babe.” He grinned, quickly walking away as Tucker stood there stunned.

 

It took a moment, but when Tucker turned around he noticed the completed sandwich slice gone.

 

“Leonard!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Who is the morning person/night person?

“Are you  _ still _ on your phone?” Tucker groaned, not bothering to open his eyes.

 

“Mm.” Had been the longest reply for the past… three hours? Who knows anymore.

 

“Don't you have clients to meet with tomorrow?”

 

“Mm.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Mm.”

 

“I'm horny. Fuck me.”

 

“Mm.”

 

Tucker frowned and opened his eyes. Church lay on his back, one earphone in, staring at the bright screen, the only source of light in the dark room.

The light flashes different colors across his face as whatever he was watching continued to play. Tucker could hear the soft noises of yelling from the free earphone, and the darker man assumed there was some battle scene going on.

 

“Come  _ on _ Leo,” Tucker whined. “Go to sleep. You can watch the rest tomorrow.”

 

“Mm… just one more episode.”

 

The younger sighed and rolled back over. When someone says that, there's no use convincing them otherwise.

 

\--

 

“Church! Wake the fuck up!” Tucker snapped, already dressed and ready to go.

“Get your own fucking breakfast dude, maybe just a bread I don't know, you're going to be late!”

 

He was met with a tired groan at the covers shifting ever so slightly.

 

He sighed. “Come  _ on _ ! If you don't wake up now you'll miss your appointment! You know this is the only time that family can do it this month!”

 

If there was one thing to get Church motivated, it was his job. It was out of character as shit for him, but he loved it.

 

Slowly, the older pushed himself onto his hands and knees and swayed a bit.

“M’tired.”

 

Tucker sighed. “And this is why you don't stay up till one in the morning watching the new season of Voltron.”

 

Church glared tiredly at his boyfriend. “Fuck off dude I was watching Lost.” He yawned. “Besides Voltron came out last week I watched it then.”

 

Tucker rolled his eyes. “Just- just hurry up, you're going to be late.”

 

Church sighed and grudgingly swung his legs over the side of the bed. “What time is it?”

 

Tucker glanced at his phone. “Oh you know, it's only eight thirty.”

 

“ _ What??? _ ” Church shrieked, leaping out of bed and rushing around with new found energy. “Why the fuck- there's no way I can get there on time!”

 

Tucker grinned. “That's why I said-”

 

“You shut the fuck up!” Church pointed an accusatory finger at his boyfriend who merely shrugged smugly.

 

“Don't be late.” He grinned and headed out the door while his lover cursed and hopped around as fast as he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Who's the Romantic One?

“Uh... Church?” Tucker would be lying if he wasn’t just a bit concerned. The apartment was overwhelmed with the smell of baking. Despite just eating a giant burger he was- as usual -hungry just at the smell of his boyfriends baking. Church can’t cook to save his life, but goddam could he bake. The only thing concerning Tucker? The only time Church baked this much was when he was feeling upset- stressed, depressed. He loved his baking, he hated the reason for it.

But when Church poked his head out from the kitchen, flour on his hands and powdered sugar dusting his cheeks, Tucker could tell something was different. Church’s eyes were shimmering, and he had that signature tilt to his head, the hint of a smile at the edge of his lips. Tucker’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of his boyfriend’s gorgeous hair tied into a high ponytail. Fuck when he did that he just became that perfect mixture of undeniably hot and irresistibly cute.

“Hey! What’s up?” Church gave his lover a bright smile, and Tucker eased his nerves. This wasn’t the ‘I’m baking as my final desperate escape from depression’, this was more like ‘I’m baking because I really really want to for some reason that I may or may not know’.

Tucker smiled softly. “Nothing, what’s all the baking for?”

Church grinned. “It’s actually not a lot, I just didn’t open the windows, that’s why.”

Tucker snorted. “What are you making it for?”

Church blinked in surprise, before smiling softly. “You don’t remember?” His tone was teasing, and Tucker raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry?”

Church merely smiled that adorable smile and turned back into the kitchen, motioning for Tucker to follow.

Tucker obliged, leaving his shoes by the door and walked into the kitchen to a delicious sight (bow chicka bow wow).

The cake Church had made seemed average enough, but as Tucker had learned over time, when it came to Church and his baking, never underestimate him.

The cake was average sized, something the two of them could easily eat in a couple days. With vanilla frosting expertly smoothed down, Tucker licked his lips, knowing just how good the homemade coat of sugar would taste. The sides were a beautiful pattern of curls and dots, aqua and blue, their signature colors. They traveled around the side, and as Church rotated it to double check everything, Tucker saw the unique feature of the decorations. At one side, from where the swirls sprouted out,  _ Church _ was written in a neat blue cursive. On the other side where the decorations met again,  _ Tucker _ in aqua was neatly iced onto the middle again. There was probably some kind of trick Church used with the piping bags because the little ring pattern on top had streaks of aqua and blue in a way Church couldn’t pipe on with two bags.

Church was just finishing up apparently, and Tucker leaned around his boyfriend to see what he was writing.

Church pulled away, wiping the piping tip as Tucker read it.

In beautiful cursive writing, so flawless Tucker wondered how his boyfriend wasn't some world famous cake maker yet, surrounded by pretty curls and intricate patterns that would have taken him ears but his lover fifteen minutes, the words wrote:  _ Happy Anniversary _ simple and sweet.

Fuck. Of  _ course _ , Church would remember this.

Behind him, he heard the other laugh softly. “You forgot didn’t you?”

Tucker bit his lip. “Eh… well, I remembered just now.” He grinned and Church just shook his head.

“Of course you did.” He turned around with a happy grin. “You never remember your own fucking birthday, how the fuck would you remember this?”

Tucker blushed and placed his hands on his hips. “Excuse you! I can remember the day I was born. I just…” He struggled to defend himself and Church’s features softened.

“Just what? Forgot to celebrate it?” Tucker wilted guiltily and Church chuckled.

“It’s fine, you know I don’t care, hell the best I can do is give you something that’ll last two days max,” Church said, trying to cheer him up. “Tell you what, how about we eat some pizza I ordered, eat the cake, then go to bed, ok? It’s pretty late anyway.”

Yeah, Tucker could tell that much right from the start. The way Church was moving slowly, his eyes and features soft and his tendency to give warm smiles often were a sure sign his boyfriend was tired.

Tucker smiled and kissed the other. “Always the romantic.” He teased, and Church gave him a lazy grin in response. If there was any notion of which one was more romantic, the prize would definitely go to Church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Ideas for more?


	5. Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Pigmentation
> 
> Thank you!

“Uh… T-Tucker??” Despite the panicked tone in his lover's voice, Tucker made no move from his place in the kitchen.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“He’s moving!”

 

“Of course he’s moving! Why wouldn’t he?”

 

“But he’s… he’s moving! Can you come here?  _ Please _ ??”

 

Sighing, Tucker slumped his shoulders and took the bottle out of the microwave. Squirting some onto his fingers he decided that was the best that would happen at this point, and headed to the living room.

 

Church’s house was average sized, made for two people. Well- two people  _ and _ a baby at this point.

Tucker’s parents had him when they were pretty young, and although their parents had made them stay together for his sake, separating when he was about fifteen, they had this weird on and off relationship that he’d never quite understood. Actually, it was a lot like Church and Tex’s relationship. Which he also didn’t quite understand. They did much better as friends anyway.

Still, that couldn’t be said for his parents, and he’d be lying if he said he was more than shocked at the mention of his mother being pregnant again. Knowing his own childhood and that, without his grandparents, he’d be a  _ very _ different person than he was today, he couldn’t just let the unfortunate child be raised by them. By this time he and Church had only been together for about two months, and life-long friendship or not, a baby was still something you don’t bring into a relationship early.

But Church had been more than understanding, and with the help of him, Carolina, Tex, and a few others, Tucker had managed to win full custody over his little brother.

It was then, however, that Tucker realized he was the only one who legitimately knew how to take care of a four month old baby. Considering his parents parenting skills, Junior was a bit of a late bloomer, and Church- feeling immensely guilty at the fact that he knew literally  _ nothing _ about how to raise a child -did as much research as he could. It ended in one of the cutest scenarios Tucker had ever walked in on. Church had Junior on a soft blanket in their room, pillows scattered on the floor, as Church had laid Junior on one of them. He had gotten Junior into a game of ‘copy me’, as he himself laid out on his chest. It took Tucker a moment of staring before he got it, and he couldn’t help the gigantic grin that spread out over his face. What was cuter than watching Church help the baby hold his head up?

Oblivious to the darker man observing, Church had become just as giggly as Junior, having to get up and readjust the happy baby multiple times. Needless to say, Tucker had exited the room silently, smiling so hard he swore his face was splitting in two.

 

But now, as he walked into the living room, Church was sitting in front of the TV, on their couch as he struggled to hold a squirming Junior who babbled and giggled cluelessly.

 

Tucker looked over as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

“What? What’s the problem?”

 

To him, Junior seemed fine. Happy as always as he struggling to control the kicking of his hands and feet, looking around cluelessly as he smiled his signature gummy smile. God, just looking at him made Tucker’s heart warm.

 

Church, however, was eager to get rid of the baby in his arms, frantically motioning for Tucker to take him away.

Frowning in confusion, Tucker obliged, and as Church relaxed into the couch with a relieved sigh, Tucker gently held the bottle to Junior’s lips, wiping away the tear tracks on the child’s face from when he had first begun to cry for food. Tucker had given him to Church for the sole purpose of distracting him. Junior was generally a happy baby, but it was a little obvious he favored Church over Tucker. It didn’t bother him much though, as long as Junior was happy, he was fine. Besides, watching Church just turn to mush was the cutest thing ever.

 

Right now, however, he was a little confused.

 

“What happened?” He repeated after Church handed Junior over to him.

 

Church sighed. “You know how I feel about holding him.”

 

Ah, so  _ that _ was the problem. “Oh come on, Leo!” Tucker scoffed. “He’s a  _ baby _ what’s the worst he could do to you? Barf of your fifty-year-old sweatshirt?”

 

Church pouted. “For your information, this is only  _ five _ years old, not  _ fifty. _ You bought it for me remember?” He snipped. “Besides, it’s not what  _ he _ can do to  _ me _ , it’s what  _ I _ can do to  _ him _ . What if I drop him??”

 

Tucker smiled. “You won’t  _ drop _ him, trust me. And even if you did, the floor is carpeted, it’s a two feet drop at  _ most _ if you did, and you never know,” He shrugged. “It could turn out for the better.”

 

Church scoffed. “Yeah right, look how you turned out.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Church grinned. “I’m kidding!” He laughed, putting his hands up in defense. “I’m telling you, though, he was doing something weird this time.” He added, voice turning serious.

 

Tucker rolled his eyes in defeat. “What was he doing?”

 

“He was doing this weird stretching thing and it was getting really hard to hold him.”

 

Now Tucker was intrigued. “‘Stretching thing’?” He echoed.

 

Church nodded. “He did this weird thing and arched his back or something. He almost fell out of my fucking arms!’

 

“Ah, I know what that was.” Tucker’s nerves calmed a bit, and he looked down at Junior with a smile.

“You were trying to stand weren’t you?” He cooed, bouncing his arms slightly. Junior grinned around the tip of the bottle, and Tucker smiled.

 

“Yeah, you were trying to stand, huh mister? Give daddy Church a heart attack while you're at it?”

He looked over at Church with a smile.

“Babies will arch their back like that around this age. They want to stand and stuff, so you can just hold him under the arms and put him on your lap.” He explained, and Church relaxes ever so slightly.

 

“Well fuck, I'm already scared of dropping him.” The older muttered, and Tucker chuckled softly.

 

“You won't trust me.”

 

Church glanced at Tucker doubtfully. “How can you be so sure?”

 

Tucker smiled and scooted closer until their hips were almost touching. Leaning onto him he looked down softly at Junior, still feeding, but with eyes closed as he tried to hold onto the bottle.

 

“Because you love him.”

 

Silence settled over the two, and for a moment, Tucker tensed. What? Had he said something wrong?

But then Church wrapped an arm around his waist, and gently stroked the soft curls on Junior's head.

 

“Yeah,” he murmured, lips pressed against Tucker's head.

 

“I love both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request! Thoughts? More requests anyone?


	6. Ever Seen an Angel Smile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! SO sorry DX I got really busy this week and then got sick. Well, at least I'll have a reference to draw from when writing the Sick!Church request XD I promise to get that up next weekend of not this one! Thank you and in the meantime here's another little thing I wrote a while ago!

Ever seen an angel smile? Tucker has. It's not like how they show it in the movies, or talk about it in the books. Tucker’s angel smiles differently, and whether or not it follows the stereotypes it's beautiful either way. Sometimes Tucker’s angel smirks that insufferable smile that just screams the classic ‘I'm better than you,’ or the more common ‘I told you so.’ Sometimes his angel smiles when he gets something he wants, like a kiss, another high score. Or when he's able to make another cake, like he does so well somehow. Even with the uncanny ability to burn  _ water _ .

But his angels smiles aren't always happily or cocky or grateful. Sometimes his angels smiles are sad or secretive, and those hold their beauty within them.

Sometimes when his depression becomes too much, Tucker will find him with tears streaming down his face, and that sad smile he hates because his angel shouldn't feel like he should apologize for feeling upset. Sometimes he finds him hunched over, when his tears have run out, and he questions why Tucker is even with him at all when he could easily be with someone bigger, more positive, and less ashamed to show him their love in public. Sometimes Tucker's angel doesn't tell him these things. Instead he hides it with a practiced smile that shows off the deep blue in his eyes that appear whenever he's scared. Too scared to tell Tucker what's wrong, too scared to admit he's not as strong as people make him out to be, not as cold, not as sarcastic. Sometimes his angel gets so scared that he just shuts down, unable to even look Tucker in the eyes because he's too ashamed of who he is.

 

Tucker has seen an angel smile, and sometimes it's the best thing in the world, and other times he wished he could kiss it off and simultaneously destroy the people that taught him to smile like that. But Tucker loves his angel anyway. Because his angel is who he is, not perfect, not always happy, not always what people want him to be, not always strong, not always cold, not always sarcastic, not always the best at everything he's supposed to be. And Tucker loves him just like that. Because Church is his angel, and his angel is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Requests?


	7. Playtime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned daddy North, Church is probably OOC and Tucker just trusts him anyways

“Tucker… are you… are you  _ sure _ about this?” North’s pale blue eyes were narrowed with worry as Tucker adjusted the lock on a cabinet.

The man in question didn’t even spare him a glance, making a happy noise of confirmation before standing up, satisfied. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, for one, this is  _ Church _ we’re talking about.”

“Ok?”

“And you’re throwing a party…”

“Correct.”

“With alcoholic drinks…”

“Obviously.”

“With  _ Church _ as the babysitter??”

“Of course!”

The innocent smile the shorter man gave did nothing to calm the single father’s fears. North sighed, rubbing his eyes in defeat.

“And you’re sure  _ nothing _ will go wrong.”

Tucker shrugged. “Well if it does, it’ll be funny, right?”

The glare he received from the usually soft-hearted man was chilling, but Tucker was undeterred. Patting his friend on the back, they exited the room, climbing over the short gate. Well, gigantic to the kids, but that was the whole purpose of it.

“Listen, dude, if you’d like, you can hang around here and supervise, Leo won’t mind. Trust me, though, he’s a lot better with kids that you would imagine.”

The reassuring tone did little to calm the older male, who sighed and looked at his friend desperately. “You sure? You know how sensitive Theta can and the sisters can be.”

Again, Tucker waved him off. “Like I said, you can supervise if you’d like, the door’s gonna be either open or unlocked, either way, it’ll be easy for you to go in if you think my boyfriend's like- lost your kids or something.”

North sighed and thought about it for a moment, before sighing with a nod. As guilty as he felt for having such little trust in a friend, he figured that would be the least nerve-wracking decision.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Epsilon!” Church barked. “What are you doing to Theta?”

The lighter haired boy only looked back, not stopping the tug-of-war he was having with the younger boy was almost in tears.

“He stole my dinosaur!”

“Well, that’s because you’ve had it for fifteen minutes already. It’s his turn.”

“No, it’s not! That was too short.”

Church glared. “Do you want a timeout?”

Epsilon paused, debating on which was better. Snarling, he let go abruptly, and Theta stumbled back, tears blinked away almost immediately as he ran off happily.

Eta, Iota, and a couple other kids and guests couldn’t make it. That left Church with his kids; Alpha, Epsilon, and Junior, and well as Theta, Gamma, and Sigma. Church had to admit, he had definitely let out a sigh of relief when he learned that Omega and Tex couldn’t come. Tex was fine, but her husband was out of town, which meant that wherever there was Tex, there was Omega, and Omega shared more than a few traits with his mother. The only traits that he shared with his father would be his gender and his looks. Everything else belonged to his mom. Which obviously meant he wasn’t the easiest kid to deal with, especially once he had found out Church’s history with his mother. Now his kids were a prime target for the terrifying nine-year-old.

“Dad?” A soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see the calmer of his twins.

“What’s up Alpha?” He smiled.

The dark haired boy frowned. “Why can’t we go outside?”

Ah shit. This conversation again. “Because outside is where the grown-ups are having a party.”

“But why can’t we join?”   
“Because you won’t like it out there.”   
“How do you know?”   
“Because it’s not like a kids party. There’s no balloons or cakes or party hats.”   
“Why not?”

Church sighed, trying not to laugh out of frustration. Alpha was the prime example of a child’s curious mind.

“Because as you grow older, you don’t want those kinds of parties anymore. You want adult parties, not kids parties.”

Alpha lowered his gaze as if analyzing his father’s answer. “Sounds boring.”

Church shrugged. “I don’t find it boring.”

His son looked up at him again. “Why not?”

“Because I’m an adult.”

Alpha suddenly blinked, eyes giving off a signature sparkle that only showed when he had gotten an answer to a question. He nodded and wandered off, leaving Church to give himself a quick breather and examine the situation.

 

Theta had managed to climb on the bed and was playing with the T-rex. Epsilon had joined him with a couple more dinosaur toys, and the two boys were now playing happily with each other. Epsilon could be stubborn, but he’s still a really sweet kid. Gamma and Sigma, currently the oldest out of the kids in the room, were in their own little corner, enjoying a private conversation about something along the lines of bad jokes, and eight-year-old conspiracy theories about aliens and humans. It was actually really cute if you thought about it. Alpha had crawled back over to Church, sitting quietly next to him. The quietest of the bunch, people generally saw him as shy. But he wasn’t like Theta. It was more like… he was absorbing everything around him, letting the wheels in his little head turn before spewing out his opinion of the world in a way only a five-year-old could. Junior, the youngest at just one year, was still too young to play with the other boys. Barely able to walk, Church made sure his youngest son stayed within grabbing distance in case he decided a toy or a blanket was a good thing to snack on.

Looking around the room again, Church frowned suddenly. The room itself had been set up nicely by his lover. Soft carpets underneath their feet in case someone fell, baby proof locks and a gate in front of the door. Any toys that were brought in had been placed at a height currently, only the adults could reach. Even the bed had been made nicely. The room was nicely lit with the curtain drawn leading to the outside. Still, there was something that  _ bothered _ Church.

It was the cleanliness.

Alright, that sounds weird, obviously, but still. When you supervise six kids ranging from 12 months to eight years, you’ve got leave  _ some _ mess behind. And right now? The room was  _ way _ to clean for that to happen.

Church huffed, trying to formulate a plan when he felt a soft head nudge his side.

“Father?” Alpha asked, looking up with a knowing glint in his eyes. “What are you planning?”

 

It was as if those were the magic words, and suddenly, Church knew exactly what to do.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“North! How are you feeling, bud?” Tucker pushed past Grif who snapped back in retaliation.

The older man merely smiled. “I’m doing alright. Thanks.”   
The darker man grinned. “Cool. So, why’re you standing there then?”

North bit his lip and stared at the closed door of the kid's room. “I’m just… listening.”

Tucker snorted. “Stop being so paranoid dude. Donut threw this party so we could all  _ relax _ .”

North sighed. “I know, I know, and I’m grateful. It’s just…” His voice trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

Still, Tucker got it, and he shrugged. “Dude, I keep telling you, open the door. It’s fine.”

North looked down. “It’s not  _ that _ . I trust Church, I really do. I’m just…”

“Worried?”

“...Worried.”

Tucker opened his mouth again to say something but was cut off by a startlingly loud  _ thump _ coming from the other side of the door, followed by a few high pitched shrieks, cut off by disturbing noises of something coming contact with something else. Hard.

Exchanging terrified looks, Tucker lunged forward, throwing open the door. North rushed forward, bracing himself for whatever heart-stopping sight would lay before hi-

_ Thwack! _

His thoughts were interrupted by a pillow to the face, and laughter behind that.

“Nice arm Theta!” Church’s voice registered as North tried to regain his footing.

The sounds of his son giggling came through more clear. “Sorry daddy!”

_ What? _ Completely stunned, the single father could only stare dumbly at the completely  _ trashed _ room before him.

 

Blankets littered the ground, extra pillows had been brought out, as well as the ones on the bed, effectively stripping it completely. On one side of the room, two-thirds of the pillows surrounded the kids, while they held up other pillows and soft plush toys. On the other side, Church was left with a sad share of a mere third of the soft pillows, having to run around and grab the stray ammo from the kid's side as his own defense system. However, he did seem to be protecting some precious cargo. Inside his own makeshift pillow fort, Junior sat, pacifier in his mouth and giggling like a madman.

 

“What the he- heck is going on?” Tucker laughed after a moment.

Church, panting breathlessly, stood up with a giant grin on his face. “We’re playing!”

“Yes, I can see that.” Tucker laughed, and Church just grinned wider.

Seemingly taking this as an opportunity to strike, Sigma stood up with a start.

“His guards down! Attaaack!”

Not a moment later, Church was stumbling backward as he was hit repeatedly with pillows and plushies.

Laughing, the man bent down quickly, grabbing a handful of toys and chucking them back. But hey, this was Church. He pretty much missed most of the time anyway.

North grinned at the sight. Even Theta was having the time of his life, barely even hitting Church he was laughing so hard.

“I got the prisoner!” Gamma’s voice sounded from inside Church’s fort. He rushed out with care, holding the giggling child as he quickly made it back to the kid’s fort before Church could grab him. They cheered.

“What?” Church yelled. “You stole my prisoner? Now I’m  _ angry! _ ”

Pounding his chest like a gorilla, the dark haired man let out a roar and began to stomp towards the kid's fort. Suddenly, the toys and pillows seemed ineffective, and he advanced closer.

“And when I get angry I get  _ hungry _ !”

“Retreat!!” Gamma yelled, and the kids scattered.

Church immediately scooped up Theta and Junior and began to tickle the life out of them as the others ran.

Tucker took a step back as Gamma yelled something else. They wouldn’t be able to talk to Church anymore. He was too caught up in his game with the kids to pay attention to the other adults anymore.

Turning to North, the younger smiled. “You feeling any better now?”

North smiled softly, listening to the shrieks and giggles, muffled from the door. He remembered Theta’s happy face as he ran from Church, who took care in lifting him up, how the man had made sure to put Junior in the safety of his crib before running after the other kids. How, even with everyone running underneath him, he was careful in not hurting anyone. And even with his terrible aim, he made sure not to hit any of the kids.

He smiled finally and nodded.

“Yeah. Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Requests? I love comments!


	8. Books and Sex

“That’s the last of them.” Church grunted, setting the box down with a hard ‘ _ thump _ ’.

Tucker sighed, flopping down onto the couch. “Jesus dude, like three-quarters of this stuff is  _ yours _ .”

Church shrugged, “It’s not my fault I like to read.”

His boyfriend pouted. “Well, it’s going to be your fault when I wake up too sore to have sex.”

Church looked back and grinned. “Aw, what a shame. I was really looking forward to making as much noise as we wanted for once.”

 

Well, that wasn’t a  _ total _ lie. The main reason they moved was because of the noise complaints they would get. Tucker was pretty loud in and outside of the bedroom, and he had a tendency to not stop teasing Church until he was just as loud. Of course, they didn’t move  _ just _ because of the sex. They had wanted a bigger space for a long time. Especially with Church’s resisting in giving away his books. Ok, maybe he did have a lot, but you can never have  _ too _ much of something like books. Besides, he did give them away! Once he had read them so much he knew them by heart. Which was a perfectly reasonable thing to do!

 

“Besides,” He continued. “Some of these boxes are filled with  _ your _ books, so don’t get all prickly about my book problem.”

Tucker stuck out his tongue. “Excuse you! My books talk about the universe and the secrets of our world. And they do it all in  _ one _ book, not a series of magic girls jumping around fighting monsters from hell.”

“That’s manga, you nerd.” Church grinned. “Anyway, my job kind of requires that I put a foot in both fiction and nonfiction.”

“How so?”

“So I can relate! Do you know how many kids I work with have a connection to these books? Especially these fiction ones. They’re interesting to read anyway, so why not?” He knelt down to open the first box of books. They had the bookshelf already brought in any way so he figured he’d get a leg up on unpacking before exhaustion took him over.

But as he stood up, a warm body pressed itself against his back.

Church tensed as he felt his lover’s soft curls and cheek nuzzle into the base of his neck. The shorter man wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

“Want to go to bed?” He asked softly.

Church laughed, relaxing into Tucker’s arms. “Dude, it’s way too early to be doing this.”

Tucker kissed the back of his neck, “Aww, how come?” He hugged tighter and began moving his a hand upwards.

Church shuddered, “Come on babe, we’ve got a lot of unpacking to do.” he reasoned, making no movement to tear himself away.

Tucker smirked, “We can do that tomorrow.”

Church blinked. “T-tomorrow? Why? What are we doing?” It was barely eleven!

Suddenly, he was being flipped, turned around violently, the books being smacked out of his hands as he was slammed against the wall.

 

\-----------------

 

Spread eagle, blindfolded with a cock ring and a vibrator. That was how Leonard Church Jr. had been spending the last two hours of his life. Begging and screaming for more, his boyfriend had simply turned up the vibrator to it’s highest setting, pressing it against his prostate as he continued to move himself up and down on Church’s cock, the ring adding a wonderful feeling. As Tucker gasped and moaned above him, Church could only feel himself getting harder, just listening to his lover was too big of a turn on for him.

Tucker yelped softly when a particular thrust hit his prostate. Church had tried to find it again, but the continued stimulation on his own prostate and the heat and walls of his lover clenching and unclenching around his cock was too much. He could barely think straight. He wanted to cum so  _ badly _ but Tucker had put the ring on well, and there was no way Church was getting any form of relief until lover decided to take it off.

The only comfort he could have was that it was the ring. The ring meant a few hours of not coming. The cage meant at least a week.

Church’s thoughts flew out of his head as Tucker’s walls suddenly tightened around him. His lover slammed himself down, practically screaming his name as Church felt hot semen sprinkle onto his chest. It only served to turn him on more, if that was even possible.

 

There was a moment of clarity as Tucker slowly pulled off. Church felt a spark of hope in his chest. Maybe now?

As if reading his mind, Tucker bent down and kissed the desperate man beneath him.

“You wanna cum Kitten? You want some relief?” He cooed, panting against his lips, belly nudging against his cock.

Church whined hoarsely. “P-Please~”

But Tucker merely tutted him, reaching in between them, gently stroking Church’s sensitive cock, watching the normally calm and composed man buck and squirm wildly underneath him. A desperate Church, tied up, sweating and moaning was one of his- if not the -most favorite thing to look at. His beautiful black hair a complete mess, face beat red as the blush traveled down to his shoulders. Covered in hickeys from his chest to his thighs, wrists, and ankles tied to the four corners of the bed, his sensitive skin probably red and raw from all the squirming. Tucker sometimes wondered if it was even legal to look this beautiful.

“Oh, Kitten.” he purred, kissing his lover's sensitive neck. “That’s not how we ask, is it?”

Church whimpered, squirming helplessly. “Please~” He tried again, but Tucker wasn’t having it.

Giving his lover’s cock a firm tug, Church jumped and moaned. “Why should I, Kitten?”

Church moaned, face growing darker. He bit his lip and turned his head away. Tucker took the opportunity to kiss his neck encouragingly.

“B-Because I…” Church whimpered.

“Because you what?”

“Because I…” His lover sighed. “... deserve it…”

Knowing that was the best he would get out of his lover at this point, Tucker smiled and kissed him softly, moving his hand down again.

“Yes,” He murmured, clicking off the cock ring. “Yes, you do.”

 

Church arched his back, sucking in a giant breath as Tucker’s warm hand enclosed on his cock, the vibrator, which had been dislodged, was pressed back into place, buzzing against his prostate on the highest setting.

The relief was too great, the rush of his orgasm catching up to him faster than he could comprehend. He screamed and moaned, broken versions of his lover’s name falling from his lips as Tucker sucked on his head.

He tried to warn him, he really did, but the pleasure was too great, and even as his cock twitched, Tucker didn’t bother pulling off. Even as Church howled his name, back lifting off the bed, head pressed against the pillow as his body went taut, his load finally being released into the warm cavern of his lover’s mouth, Tucker didn’t pull off. On the contrary, he merely swallowed around his boyfriend and continued to suck on him.

Church instantly knew what was happening. Now that Tucker had edged him to his limit, he wasn’t going to stop until Church was crying.

 

And that’s just what he did. No matter how much Church tried to squirm away, pleading and begging for it to stop, as long as his lover didn’t use the safe word, Tucker had no intention of stopping.

“Tucker- please! I can’t- I can’t!!” His own screams cut him off as Tucker just moaned around his dick, sending sinful shivers throughout his body. The way he continued to nudge the vibrator closer made his brain spark out, until finally,  _ finally _ , Tucker pulled off.

Long after Church’s voice had gone hoarse, after the blindfold was soaked through with his tears, and he couldn’t provide anything more for Tucker to swallow, the vibrator was switched off, and he was finally allowed the sweet relief of sinking into the bed. With the stimulation over, all Tucker cared about now was making sure Church was as comfortable as possible.

 

Smirking at his whimpering boyfriend, once he had cleaned him off, Tucker lifted off the blindfold, wiping away excess tears that leaked from those gorgeous blue eyes.

“Was that ok, Kitten?” He asked softly, heart melting at the drowsiness of his lover as he tried to catch his breath.

“Y-yeah…” Was his response. “That was… perfect.”

Tucker smiled. “Just like you.”

Church blushed. “Sh-shut up.” He sighed, eye’s drooping heavily.

Tucker chuckled and poked his cheek. “Don’t go to sleep yet Kitten, I want you to drink some water first, ok?” He lifted himself to the ties restraining his lover.

Church groaned. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t have fucked me to exhaustion.”

Tucker grinned. “Well my kink isn’t to be overstimulated to the point where I’m about to pass out, now is it?”

Church blushed, eyes closed, and he smiled. “I love you.”

Tucker grinned and kissed his head, sliding off the bed to get a glass of water.

“I love you too, Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing smut! Gosh is sucks XD  
> Thoughts? I love comments!


	9. Freckles

Tucker loved Church's body. It was perfect with every little scar and flaw that it came with. He could spend an entire day just drawing patterns on his lover’s back, carding his fingers through that beautiful black hair, running his palm over that soft belly, trailing his fingers down those perfect thighs, kissing that sensitive neck, tangling his own fingers with his lover's, kissing his lips and staring into his sparkling blue eyes.

But tonight, Tucker was exploring something else that he loved about Church.

His sensitivity.

Physically, Church is the most sensitive guy Tucker knows. And it leads to quite a few  _ very _ adorable incidents. Because being so physically sensitive also makes you extremely ticklish.

The first time Tucker found out, he was afraid Church was going to die of embarrassment, even though he himself didn't mind it all that much. He actually found it fun to hold down his lover and tickle him senseless. Not to mention Church probably had the most beautiful laugh knowing to mankind. Full and clear, Tucker found himself working harder and harder to hear more than a soft chuckle every day.

Which meant they had nights like tonight, where Tucker sat on Church’s lower back, trying to keep his balance as his lover bucked and squeaked underneath him. He still found the fact that he could make his boyfriend a giggling mess with one finger, absolutely adorable.

The places where Church was most sensitive was simple. His sides with rough squeezes, his thighs and stomach with light touches, and his back with a feather, or simply one of Tucker’s fingers in each spot. Because Church had freckles on his back, and they were fucking ticklish as hell.

They weren't like normal freckles either, not all over his back or from the top fading down to the bottom. No. Instead, Church had two clumps, one on his left hip and the other just underneath his right shoulder blade. What Tucker found most interesting was that they spread out like fireworks, stopping about two inches away from each other at the closest point. And the ticklish points were right in the middle.

So tonight, Tucker had one palm placed over Church’s left hip, the other hand tracing quick little circles in the middle, throwing Church into a frenzy, sputtering curses and quietly begging Tucker to stop. He squirmed visibly, trying to push himself onto his hands, but a few pokes under the arm reminded him what would happen if he tried to escape.

This was definitely an odd thing for both of them, but generally, Tucker really didn't mind. And with a number of times Church has ‘lost’ to Tucker, the younger man figured he didn't mind much either. He'd made it clear Church could ask for him to stop at any time but until then…

Well, let's just say it's more likely Church’s laughter, not his moans will be filling the room at night.

“Ack! T-Tucker!” Church squeaked, “P-please!”

Tucker raised an eyebrow, lifting up his other hand and dragging his index finger up the other's spine, watching him shudder and arch away.

“Please… more?” Tucker teased. “Well ok then, I guess I can just go to this spot right here…” he lifted his left hand, wiggling his fingers on the tiny clump on his left hip. 

Church squealed in protest, burying his face into his pillow, attempting to muffle the sounds of his laughter.

This continued on for quite a few minutes. Not too long, though, Church couldn't handle more than half an hour. So, when the time was up and Church was  _ actually _ asking for Tucker to stop, he lifted his hands and kissed the two spots he had been torturing, feeling his lover relax underneath him.

“You like that?” He asked, gently kissing the spot under his right shoulder blade, knowing that was Church’s favorite part to be kissed on his back.

“Shut up.” His boyfriend huffed, embarrassment clear in his tone, but he relaxed, sinking into the bed with a soft smile.

Tucker gently got off, and lay down next to the older man, carding his finger through the thick black hair, watching Church shift so he faced him.

“You ok?” Tucker murmured, knowing how shy and defensive Church could get after this.

But tonight, he just dragged Tucker closer, burying his face into his shoulder with a soft mumble. “That was nice.”

“Was it?” The darker man mused. “I'll have to do it more often then.”

Watching the others ears grow red, Tucker gently placed kisses along the shell of his ear, down his neck, up his jawline, across his cheeks and nose and finally going for his lips.

Church smiled gleefully, blinking sleepily, kissing back with an air of sweet exhaustion.

“G’night.” He murmured, and Tucker nuzzled into him for warmth, pulling the sheets over him.

“Good night.” He whispered back, watching his lover fall asleep, wrapped around him tightly, silence filling the room.

 

Of course, that silence was broken when Church woke up the next morning to fingers skittering over his abdomen, and the whole cycle started again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >////< too much? Thoughts? I love comments!


	10. Chuckington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't really a prompt per-say, but I did want to throw this out there. I had posted it on Tumblr, and I wanted to post it here just so people could see it. There's nothing much to it- just some of my thoughts!

Alright, so usually in a Chucker ship the roles are kinda switchable. Church and Tucker aren’t really a permanent Dom or Sub and they switch off. In a Tuckington ship, the roles can change from fan to fan. They can switch, or have a set role. Either way, you’ve got three roles that are decently exercised in this relationship. Even in the few (very few actually…) Churchington ships I’ve read, they’re more switches than set Dom or Sub  
Now, there’s only been one Chuckington ship I’ve read and that was a smut fic, but still. In all of this, however, Wash and Tucker would usually be the set Dom or Sub and Church is kinda set as the ‘meh I’m too prideful to let that happen to me.’  
If you like him that way and wanna keep him that way then go ahead! You do you dudes- I don’t judge and it’s not my place to tell you how to interpret a character- especially a fictional one.  
But that also gives me the freedom to want an openly sub-Church. Not quite the ‘stutter and be shy and cute in front of all our friends’ Sub. We still have our Church. The ‘lol I hate everything but not really’ Church, just more… ‘trusting’ in relationships.  
The reason I titled this Chuckington was because the idea for this post first came to me when thinking about the ship.  
I see fics where Tucker is with Church and Wash and Church are fighting over him, or Tucker’s with Wash and they’re still fighting over him, or everyone just wants to baby Wash because yes he should be babied he deserves all the cats and everything good in the world after all the shit he’s been through.

But… Church has been through shit too. It doesn’t matter what AU you put him in, if you base it off even the general structure of the RvB plot, then Church has been through HELL. And from what I’ve seen (not necessarily what’s actually happened) it’s gotten to a point where nobody even thinks to have him ask for the kind of love and support Wash and Tucker are willing to give to each other because he’s so fucked up there’s no use in even trying. Not to mention his pride gets in the way. He may want nothing more than to bury his face into Wash’s chest and sob until he can’t feel his face anymore, but instead, he just rolls his eyes and tells the other to fuck off and leave him alone. And Wash does. Because Church has convinced both his lover’s and himself that he doesn’t need the same affection his partners show each other no matter how badly he craves it.

But people CRACK. And I can see it in some fics that Church wishes for MORE.   
…But he’s not the one that’s hurting, is he? He doesn’t wake up screaming from nightmares like Wash. He doesn’t have the stress that Tucker has about whether or not he’ll get custody over his own kid.  
Now I’m no psychiatrist, but I can tell you from experience that this mentality is pretty much a guaranteed downward spiral. What I don’t understand is why it’s always just brushed off as another ‘Church thing’ which he never gets comfort for simply because he never asks for it.

Which is why I think having a Sub!Church is so important. I feel it gives him the chance to relax. Of course, that’s not always an easy skill to learn, but I do think that after a while a Dom persona would be pretty hard to keep up. A glass bottle is strong, but keep pressurizing the liquid inside of it and it’ll explode sooner or later.  
And once he’s learned it’s safe to be a Sub then he can go back and forth whenever he’d like. A permanent Dom or Sub Church really doesn’t fit with me. Because I feel that with Church, despite the way he acts and talks, he wants more love than he’s letting on to. And he gives back thrice as much. Then it just makes sense for Tucker and Wash to be fighting for HIS attention XD

All these boys need love and protection. I just feel that some don’t get as much as they should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I love comments!


	11. Thunderstorms - requested by HamiltonEra

Church panted. His head was throbbing and his heart was pounding. He could feel the beads of sweat roll down his face, but he refused to move. His body was tense and it was getting hard to breathe. He should probably lift the covers to let some fresh air in, but every time he moved another flash of lightning and clap of thunder sent him scampering under the sheets again.

 

The house was covered in darkness. The heavy storm had caused a massive blackout, and he and Tucker had taken shelter in their respective rooms. Caboose had run off with Doc and Donut for the weekend, so not only was the house cold, it was also dead silent. Even Tucker wasn't doing his regular hobby. A thing Church was grateful for, but at this point any noise was welcome. Any noise other than the panic-inducing thunder outside.

How people handled the sudden noises and flashes was beyond him. He curled up tighter, the uncomfortable position guaranteed soreness in the morning, but he didn't care. He just wanted this to stop. He couldn't handle much more of this. Tears were already pricking at his eyes, and his breath had become uneven. The walls in their house weren't as thick as he wanted them to be, which meant that Tucker could easily pick up on his shuddering gasps if he listened hard enough.

And an obnoxious Tucker standing over him, laughing as he tried not to have a panic attack was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

Another rumble of thunder sent shivers down his spine. Church hadn't drawn the curtains before he dived under the blankets, so now the flashes of light easily poured through the glass. He winced, this was all becoming too much. Hell, a thunderstorm during the day was easier to handle. He couldn't handle loud noises, bright flashes, or the dark for very long.

God, he felt pathetic. He was like a kid who had just woken up from a nightmare, but was too scared to go to his parents-

“ _ Fuck _ !” He whined, a sob escaped him as thunder sounded right beside his window. The wind howled and the trees and house creaked. Church tensed and his mind ran wild. Would the house fall? What if that wasn't the tree outside? What would happen if lightning hit the house?

He didn't want to think about those things. He didn't want to think about anything. He just wanted to sleep. He just wanted the light. He wanted this storm to stop. He wanted it to be morning. He wanted some comfort. He just wanted to sleep.

The feeling was overwhelming, and try as he might, Church couldn't stop the pathetic whimpers that left his lips as he buried his face into his already soaked pillow, sobbing as quietly as he could. He was a grown ass man! Why was this affecting him so much??

 

Before he could dig himself a deeper hole by dwelling on that, the sound of his door opening reached his ears. Church tensed.

Fuck, who was outside now?? Tucker was the only logical explanation, and the only one he wanted to believe, but it didn't matter. Whoever was out there was bound to make fun of him for this. He was  _ Leonard Church _ for god's sake- he wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything!

“Church?” Tucker’s voice was partially relieving, and partially terrifying. Now what? The darker man was  _ absolutely _ going to make fun of him. And he was already in tears. The only time Church let himself cry was when he was by himself, but once he started, it was impossible for him to stop until he had either cried himself to sleep or run out of tears.

“Leo? You awake?” Tucker’s voice was even closer now, but his question sparked some hope. Maybe if he didn't say anything, then Tucker would get his answer. He'd practiced crying silently his whole life, he could do it for a couple minutes.

But of course, luck decided to abandon him, and an extra loud rumble sounded outside, coupled with such a startling flash that it was impossible for Church not to squeak.

Trying to curl in on himself more, Church squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering. Now all Tucker had to do was lift the blanket off of him.

Which he did.

“Uh… Church? What are you doing?” God, he hated his life so much right now.

“What does it look like?” He couldn’t hide the pitiful wobble in his voice as he turned his back towards Tucker.

“Go away, Tucker.” He snapped.

Instead, he felt the mattress sink slightly, and the covers rustled. Tucker sat on the edge of the bed and chuckled lightly.

“Are you…  _ afraid _ of thunderstorms?”

Church felt his bottom lip quiver, and he squeezed his eyes shut. A couple tears escaped, and he tried not to hiccup, shoulders shaking as he curled up even more.

Tucker fell silent, and Church tensed up when he felt his friend’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, dude… you ok? Want me to stay here?”

Church would have scoffed if he wasn’t in such a wretched position. “Fuck off, Tucker.”

Tucker snatched his hand back, and after a few moments huffed. “No thanks, I’d much rather stay here.”

_ Fuck _ . “Well, I don’t want you here.”

“Then make me leave.”

Church was just about to do that. He really was! But another flash kept him frozen in place with hands over his ears to stop the inevitable rumble.

Tucker went silent and gently placed his hand on the other’s shoulder again. “Dude, it’s all outside.”

“I know.”   
“It can’t hurt you.”   
“I  _ know _ .”

“Then why are you scared of it?”

“I… I don’t know.” Church whimpered, uncurling a little. He’d never admit it, but the physical touch was helping a bit. Like someone was there with him, that he didn’t have to suffer through this alone again.

“I d-did some research and-!” He gasped when a loud rumble sounded outside. The wind howled and the trees screamed. The rain sounded like bullets pelting against the glass, trying to break through.

Tucker’s grip tightened when Church faltered. In any other situation the latter would have been dying of embarrassment, but now he was thankful for at least  _ some _ comfort, even if it meant Tucker would make fun of him for it later.

“I did some research,” he regained his composer as quickly as he could. “And people who’ve experienced something traumatic in their childhood o-or have severe anxiety or depression tend to develop a serious fear. So I guess that could be it.” His voice had become a whisper, and he leaned into the touch.

Tucker nodded. “And you have both, so that’s kind of a double whammy huh? Bow chicka bow wow!”

Church rolled his eyes, turning back with a soft, tear-stained smile. “Fucking hell Tucker.”

The other merely grinned and scooted closer. “What? Got you to smile didn’t it?”   
Church looked away and buried his face in his hands. “Fuck off! I’m trying to be sad here and you’re there cracking jokes!”

Tucker chuckled and moved so his legs fit comfortable under the covers. “Aw c’mon, I hate seeing you like this. You know I’m here for you right?”

Church paused.  _ What? _ Looking back, Tucker merely gave him a soft smile, hand still on his shoulder gripping it comfortably.

Church was glad for the dark room. The last thing he wanted was for Tucker to see his blush. He couldn’t deny he had feelings for his best friend, and it was things like these that made him question the obvious answer that there was no way Tucker recuperated them.

“Y-yeah… I guess.” He said softly. “But… what are you doing exactly?”

Now it was Tucker’s turn to falter. “Oh- uh- d-does it help if I… if you’re alone? Or would it help if I’m here with you?”

Church looked away again, fear momentarily forgotten as he weighed his options. On one hand, he could say no and Tucker would leave, but that would mean yet another sleepless night, and he had work tomorrow. On the other hand, he could say yes and Tucker would stay, but that would mean cuddling with his best friend, his  _ crush _ , and that could very well lead to its own sleepless night.

As he turned around, he opened his mouth to try and say something, but the simultaneous flash and boom startled him, and Church immediately buried his face into Tucker’s very bare chest.

Tucker chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other. “Staying it is then,” He said softly.

Church was pretty sure he’d die of embarrassment, but Tucker’s warm body and even breaths quickly calmed him. He wiped his face on the sleeves of his hoodie and closed his eyes. Tucker was a whole head shorter than him, but the way Church was curled up right now, he fit easily into the crook of the other’s body.

“You ok?” Tucker asked after a moment.

Church paused and then nodded. “Y-yeah… thanks.”

Tucker chuckled. “Of course dude, anything for you.”

Alright, now that had to mean  _ something _ . “N-no homo right?” Church chuckled nervously, looking up.

Tucker looked down a strange glint in his eye. “Up to you, dude.”

Church swore his heart stopped at that. “I- uh-” He gulped. “I- I- don’t mind it… not being no homo.” His voice was quiet. How could it not be?

Tucker smiled. “All right then,” He lowered his voice. “Can I kiss you?”

If Church wasn’t blushing before, he sure as hell was now. “S-sure?” He wanted to hide his face at the pathetic squeak of his voice, but Tucker’s face was too close for him to even move.

When their lips met, Church’s heart skipped a beat, or maybe that was the lightning that flashed outside. Either way, his body froze up, but the feeling of Tucker’s arms around him, and the gentle press of a kiss against his lips allowed him to relax. He closed his eyes and adjusted himself, curling an arm around the other’s waist.

When they pulled apart, the noise of anything outside their little world was drowned out, and Tucker smiled, panting slightly.

“So, I take it you like me back?”

Too stunned, and frankly too tired, to think clearly, Church just grinned goofily. “Wanna go out?”

Tucker chuckled and nuzzled into the other’ shoulder, kissing the skin softly. “How about after we get some sleep?”

Church smiled and closed his eyes. “Yeah… thanks.”   
Tucker kissed his forehead. “Of course. Sleep well.”

It was the best sleep Church has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Requests? I love comments!


	12. Two Numbers (Part 1?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both members of this couple at the coffee shop are really attractive and they keep looking at me oh no what’s happening why did they send over a coffee to me wait why does it have two numbers??

Church bit into the small cake pop, feeling it crumble around his lips. He had bought three, and the only ones left were the pink ones with those silly white and blue sprinkles. Oh well, it was just food. Still, he did feel a  _ bit _ self-conscious.

His first appointment didn’t start until later this afternoon, so he figured he’d get some additional work done while trying to kill time. He’d just gone through a sandwich, and was on his second cake pop with a nice, cool bottle of water on his own table next to the windows of the Starbucks shop. He had his laptop and notepad out. With his job, he couldn’t exactly stop a client in the middle of a sentence, so he’d gotten into the habit of grabbing the nearest thing next to him and jotting down the messiest notes known to mankind. So, of course, he had to re-organize them. He felt the best way to do that was on a computer, so any additional stuff that came up could easily be put in place. It was very rare that he got a client that could speak cohesively, in fact, only one of his clients was able to do so. It wasn’t there fault, they were supposed to feel comfortable around him, which mean that not everything they said would be tear-free. Sometimes they forgot stuff, or a question would be answered from an earlier subject. Making a sort of table for every family he worked with was really rather helpful.

Today, however, there was a bit of a distraction.

Well, two to be exact.

About a couple minutes after Church had taken a table with his materials, he’d noticed a rather good looking couple at a table across from him. Both boys, one was huge, about a head taller than Church. A blonde with a seemingly muscular build underneath his black hoodie, he had piercing blue eyes. The other seemed about a head shorter than Church, with gorgeous dark skin and vibrant aqua eyes, he had adorable freckles and dark curls that bounced on his head. At first, Church had thought nothing of it, just two hot dudes having a coffee break across from him, against the wall on the other side of the entrance door. He faced them from where he sat, but they faced each other, sides facing him giving him a clear view of both of them.

Church would definitely consider them easy on the eyes. He really didn’t consider himself very attractive in the first place, so he tried not to stare. Nothing was creepier than a weird man staring at you from across the store.

Apparently, the couple thought differently.

It wasn’t long before Church began to notice an odd pattern. He had a habit of staring off into space when he was putting together clients notes, as a way to let thing sit in his head. But once he turned back to his computer, he’d notice a little twitch at the corner of his vision. It took him a little while to realize that this was the darker man, trying to get a good look at him when he thought he wasn’t looking. It took Church a little longer to realize the lighter man was also doing this, albeit more discrete.

It confused him; who in the world would want to take interest in someone like him? He’d only ever had one girlfriend in his entire life, but that was mainly an attempt at an arranged marriage. Both he, and the girl, Allison, decided to call it off early, and refused to go through with anything their parents said that would cause them to get married.

Yes, he identified as bisexual, but that didn’t mean anyone had ever taken an interest in him. So why would these handsome men do something literally no one in his entire life has?

Church sighed and munched on his cake pop. Of course, he was overthinking this! What the hell was he thinking? He wasn’t- that’s what!

At least, that’s what he told himself until he spotted one of the barista’s coming over. His mind went into a frenzy. Why was she coming over? What had he done? They never had a problem with him staying this long before, as long as he bought something from them first. Was it crowded? Did they need him to move? A quick look around told him a different story, so why was she- wait, what was in her hand? Was that a coffee cup? Ok, now he was confused. What was going on?

Later, Church would question just what possessed him to look at the couple across from him, but when he did, the nervous smile and flirtatious grin he got from the two made his heart skip a beat. He was pretty sure it was illegal to look that hot.

The barista came over, a smile on her face. She looked like she was trying not to laugh as she handed him the warm cup of what smelled like espresso.

_ Huh, _ Church thought.  _ Guess they must’ve asked what I liked. _ He’d been here quite often, although this particular worker was new here, so maybe she had gotten the order wrong? Again, he was overthinking this. Why the hell was he getting so ahead of himself? The men were probably just playing around with him, that’s all.

 

“Uh, excuse me, ma’am?” He called out as the worker turned her back.

When she turned around, he held the cup out to her apologetically. “I uh- I didn’t order any coffee.”

The woman smiled. “I know hun, they did.” And of course,  _ of course _ she points right towards the two gorgeous men sitting across the shop from him.

 

Church feels his face go scarlet. He nods stiffly and thanks her, looking down at the new cup in his hands. Looking up nervously, he watches as the larger man turns away, face just as red as his, while the shorter of the two merely faces him full on, winking seductively and waggling his eyebrows.

Church blinked dumbly. Could you blame him? Literally,  _ no one _ has ever flirted with him before.

The darker man lifted his hands. Holding one like he was hold an invisible cup, he used the other and made twisting motions with his fingers.

Church looked down at the very visible cup in his own hands, and turned it around. His heart skipped a beat at what was written on there. Two numbers, written in clean print with a winky face followed by a heart. If Church wasn’t visibly red before, he sure as hell was now.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

He sighed and flopped down on his bed. He’d gotten home later than he planned, his last client was one of his harder ones. He’d had to change his shirt after she had splashed his face and chest with water. To her surprise, once she had calmed down, he wasn’t mad at all. On the contrary he saw it as tremendous progress. This meant she trusted him enough to show her frustration, and considering her past, this was just one step further to helping her.

Still, the sobbing and the screaming did mean that he had to extend the session. He wasn’t charging the family anymore though, it would only put more stress on the girl. It didn’t hinder him at all except the fact that he just got home late.

Looking over to his desk, Church sat up in surprise. The numbers! He’d forgotten all about them!

Scrambling, he snatched the empty cup from off his desk and grabbed his phone. Shit- would this actually work? Or was this just some cruel trick? If he texted them the worst that would happen was just a bit of nameless embarrassment. That would be the safest approach. He liked texting better anyways, calls were nerve wracking.

 

Typing in the two numbers to form a group chat, Church took a deep breath. He’s got this. Kind of. Maybe. Not really.

 

**Church:**

Hello?

**???:**

Who is this?

**??:**

Dude! How do you not know who this is?

**???:**

Excuse me?

**??:**

Yo mystery dude

Your the one we gave our numbers to at the coffee shop right?

**???:**

You're*

**??:**

Fuck off.

 

Church couldn't help but chuckle. They definitely seemed animated.

 

**Church:**

Yeah, I’m him

**???:**

Finally someone who uses proper grammar.

**??:**

Shut up, you love me ;)

**???:**

As much as I'd like to agree our plan worked, how do we know this is actually the guy we have our numbers too?

**??:**

Yeah how do we know you didn't just murder the cutie and then text us?

**???:**

That's… not what I meant…

 

Still, the second ones last comment made Church blush. ‘The cutie’? Was he seriously referring to him? This guy definitely needed glasses.

 

**Church:**

What if I described how you guys looked?

**???:**

Yes, I suppose that would work.

**Church:**

Alright then:

There's a big one. About a head taller than me I assume. He looked really muscular from afar, but I couldn't tell with the hoodie on. He was light skinned and blonde, and I remember bright blue eyes.

There's the short one. A head shorter than me? He looked skinnier but still strong. Poofy curls and freckles with dark skin, and really pretty aqua eyes.

**???:**

… Yes. That is correct.

**??:**

IM NOT SHORT

**???:**

You are.

Anyways, what's your name, stranger?

**??:**

Hot stuff*

**Church:**

My name's Church

But I think you have something wrong

I'm sorry but I'm not hot :/ not enough to be noticed that is

**??:**

Aww cutie, don't get yourself down like that! Next to Wash, your the hottest thing I've ever seen! ;)

 

Church blushed at that, but sighed. Maybe if they met up and saw him close up, they'd realize he wasn't as ‘hot’ or ‘cute’ as they thought him to be.

 

**Church:**

What are your names?

**???:**

David Washington, but please just refer to my last name, or Wash for short. I also have a question about your name.

**??:**

Lavernius Tucker baby ;) I usually go by Tucker but you can call me whatever you want~~

 

Ah, so it seemed Tucker was the flirtatious one.

Still, Church tensed at Washington’s request. What was the question? Did he somehow know about his family?

 

**Church:**

Nice to meet you two

I have a question for you guys too, but go ahead Wash

**David Washington:**

You don't happen to be Leonard Church’s son do you? Carolina’s little brother?

**Lavernius Tucker:**

No fucking way. This dude cannot be her brother.

**Church:**

What would happen if I told you yes?

**David Washington:**

Nothing at all. It just struck an odd chord with me. I'd say it's a small world if you were my boss’ little brother.

 

Church blinked in surprise. Carolina worked for their father in the company and was planning to inherit it. One of the guys at the coffee shop working for her wasn't a  _ big _ stretch, but it still was one.

 

**Lavernius Tucker:**

Holy shit small world dude.

You said you had a question for us?

**Church:**

Right! Sorry, my question is…

Why exactly did the both of you give me your numbers?

**Lavernius Tucker:**

Isn't it obvious? To get to know you better ;)

**Church:**

But aren't the both of you in a relationship?

**David Washington:**

We’re uh…

We’re kind of looking for a ‘third’

**Lavernius Tucker:**

A ‘threesome’ ;););)

 

Church blushed again.  _ No way, _ he thought.

_ No way a couple of good looking guys like you want the trash bag of the Church family. _

His fingers shook as the hovered over the keyboard. He desperately wanted to turn them down. He didn't want them to see what a mess he was. Maybe he could just say he wasn't ready for a polyamorous relationship, or that he wasn't interested in guys. Maybe he could just stop talking to them. It's not like he had to go back to that shop, there were plenty of them places to go get coffee from. He didn't want them to see how pathetic he was. He didn't want them to realize the reasons no one's ever bothered to date him, to love him. He didn't want them to see how flawed he was, even for a human being. But he wanted them. He wanted to get to know them. He wanted to see them, to head them, to meet them. He wanted to become someone they knew, someone they saw regularly. But he didn't want to disappoint them. When that happens the best thing to do is to distance yourself from people you barely know.

He wants to tell them this. He really does! But instead, he finds himself typing something else instead. He regrets it the moment he sends it, but looking back? It was probably the best decision he's ever made.

 

**Church:**

When do we meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want a continuation of this? Let me know! Thoughts? I love comments!


	13. Two Numbers (Part 2)

Church ran a hand through his hair, letting out a deep sigh. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Although, he was more scared than nervous. There was a high probability that the guys would just stand him up. He was fine with that, it’s not like he wasn’t used to it. He could handle a couple of smoking hot men deciding he wasn't good enough for them. He’d be more surprised if the opposite happened. It’s funny, and a little dumb but; a part of him actually hopes he’ll get rejected today. That meant he wouldn’t have any expectations to live up to, no secrets to worry about, and no fear of getting hurt.

Still, he’d dressed up a little more than usual today, out of that stupid little hope that for some wild reason, they’d want him in their lives. There was a reason the only people that contacted him were his sister and his father’s assistant, and even that was to just check if he was alive, or if he could do a favor for them. Now, however, these two men who knew nothing about him, decided to give him their personal numbers simply because he had looked hot from a distance. Not only had they arranged a meeting at the local park for the next week, but the two of them had continued to talk to him after that.

 

**_David Washington:_ **

_ Are you alright with meeting somewhere out in the open like this? _

**_Church:_ **

_ What? Of course, why? _

**_David Washington:_ **

_ Carolina doesn’t talk about you much, but she does say you hole yourself up. Being an introvert I would assume you’d rather have some place more quiet. _

**_Church:_ **

_ Oh no dude it’s fine, thanks. _

**_David Washington:_ **

_ No problem _

 

**_Lavernius Tucker:_ **

_ Dude, how did you have me saved on your phone? _

**_Church:_ **

_ Your full name, why? _

**_Lavernius Tucker:_ **

_ Aww DX Y can’t you give me smth better? _

**_Church:_ **

_ Like what? _

**_Lavernius Tucker:_ **

_ Well Wash has me saved as ‘Sexy Beast ;)’ _

**_David Washington:_ **

_ That’s because you refused to stop changing it until I left it like that. _

**_Shorty:_ **

_ Shut up this isn’t your conversation _

**_Church:_ **

_ Changed it _

**_Shorty:_ **

_ Really? To what?? _

**_Church:_ **

_ Idk _

**_Shorty:_ **

_??? _

_ Oh you asshole _

**_Church:_ **

_ :3 _

**_David Washington:_ **

_...cute _

**_Church:_ **

_ >:( _

**_Shorty:_ **

_ Hate to break it to you but _

_ Doing that just makes u cuter _

 

Just remembering their conversations got Church to blush, which wasn’t the best thing to do by yourself on a park bench. Maybe doing some work would clear his head, he needed to answer some emails anyway so that would definitely help a bit.

As luck would have it, the moment everything was set up, they arrived.

Church held back a sigh, and immediately put away his notepad. If anything else he was determined not to let them see what was on that.

Looking up as he shut down his computer, he smiled, staying quiet. His voice would probably annoy them too, so he should talk as little as possible.

It suddenly occurred to him that, while he knew their names, he didn’t know who was who. As if everything else wasn’t nerve-wracking too, the sudden realization almost made him drop his smile. He supposed he could make some educated guesses. On his texts, the more flirtatious one had been Tucker, who, from his memory, was the short dark one. The more serious or calm one should be Washington then. Still, he could never know for sure.

 

“Dude! What’s up?” The darker man smiled. “Long time no see.”

The taller one gently elbowed him. “Tucker, we saw him last week.”

Church couldn’t have felt more relieved for that. “Uh, n-nice to meet- I mean see you too.” He kept his voice soft, in case they didn’t like it. He was tired of chasing people off just because of who he was. He’d much rather hide then let the ‘right person’ come to him first. Yes, he called himself an introvert, but he still liked having close friends around, despite what everyone else thought.

 

Tucker merely grinned. “Aww, come on! No need to be shy! We’ve already talked haven’t we?”

Church glanced away. “Well yeah, but that’s a little different from talking in real life.”

Tucker just scoffed, plopping down next to him, while Wash sat on the other side. “You’re just like Washington.” He nodded towards the other man, who merely shrugged when Church looked his way.

“I can relate. I’m just an ambivert, but Tucker here’s the one that’ll drag you out of the house.”   
“You make it sound like such a bad thing.” Tucker whined, wounded. “Anyway, this time it was  _ you _ who dragged me around today.”

Wash shrugged. “Had we left any later, we would have been late. We were the ones that offered this, it’s not polite to come after the set time.”

“The dude's not gonna leave if we’re half a minute late!” Tucker looked up. “Right?”   
Church faltered as the spotlight was suddenly turned on him. “I uh- r-well. I mean- I’m not really- uh…” Fuck, why was he stuttering so much? This wasn’t like him at all! The close proximity of their bodies probably had something to do with it. Shit, why did they have to be so hot?   
“Well I mean, I obviously would have waited a couple minutes, but I wouldn’t have been surprised if you guys decided not to show up.” Shit, why did he say that?? Now they were definitely going to think he’s worthless!

Sure enough, silence fell over the three of them, and Church looked down. Oh well, he tried. It’s not like anyone would willingly spend time with him anyway.

_ Thwack! _ Church yelped as a hand came down hard on his back.

“Jeez, Church! Don’t get yourself down so much- it’s a real bummer!” Tucker groaned, a large grin on his face. “You’re gonna chase everyone off with that attitude!”

Church winced at that comment. “Sorry…” he said, even as Wash smacked Tucker gently with a scolding. “I’m usually like that.”   
Tucker shrugged. “Eh, to each their own.” He put it simply, before leaping off the bench.

“Well? Should we head out?”

Church blinked. “Head out…?”

Wash nodded in agreement. “Yep! We figured just sitting here would get boring pretty quick, so if you’d like, we could take you around. Like a first date kind of thing.” He paused. “Is that ok with you…?”

Church gulped. “U-uh sure! I don’t mind! W-where are we going?”

Tucker shrugged. “It’s a first date right? How about Red House?”   
_ Red House? _ He’d heard things about that place. People had given it pretty good reviews for the food and the service, but the servers themselves were supposed to be pretty weird.

“Have you ever been there?” Tucker’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“No… I’ve only heard about it.”

“Ooh boy! You’ll love it! Let’s go!” Without warning, Tucker grabbed his arm, yanking him along as Wash followed from behind.

“Uh- n-now?” Church fumbled, swinging his bag over his shoulder. “I didn’t bring my wallet.”   
Tucker turned back with what seemed to be his signature grin. “‘Course not dude, we’re the ones taking you out, we’re the ones who’ll pay. Right Wash?”

Church turned back, hoping the larger of the two would at least let him go back to retrieve it, but even he just nodded with a kind smile that made Church’s heart skip.

“Fine,” He sighed, defeated. “Suit yourselves.”  _ I don’t eat much anyways. _

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“What are you damn Blues doin’ here?” Church winced at the loud voice that sounded quite literally the moment they walked in.

Tucker dropped his hand. “Sarge! Long time no see, how ya been?”

_ Sarge? _ Church couldn't recall meeting someone named like that.

The man that entered his line of sight, however, fit that description well enough. With hair that had long ago turned gray, and an army cut to match, the scars that slide across his face and down his neck erased any argument of him having seen battle. With a pair of steely gray eyes, the vibrant red uniform he wore stood out like a sore thumb in the rather blandly painted restaurant.

The man merely clicked his tongue at the group, and pointed to an empty seat, before turning around to face the back. “Griff!! Get off your lazy ass and get to work! We’ve got customers.”

Almost immediately, another voice sounded in retaliation. “I can’t! I’m on break!”

“You’re always on break!” A third voice came from the back.

“That’s because you never take yours! So I’m taking it for you! You should be thanking me!”

As Sarge left to go yell some more at the back, Church felt a gentle tug on his arm.

“Dude, sit, they do this all the time so don’t worry.” Tucker smiled. “The food here is pretty good, but we just come here for the entertainment.”

Church could get that. Whoever these guys were, they definitely seemed animated enough to put in a show. Figuratively though. They didn't seem the type to do that literally.

 

Tucker was right. The food was good. It was a lot, and Church wasn't used to having so much in his plate. How much did this cost? He made a mental note to pay them back sometime after this.

 

Gulping down the last of his burger, he wiped his mouth and hands in the paper napkin. Reaching for a couple fries he stopped when he saw Tucker looked at him, chin on his hands with a soft smile.

“What?” Church questioned, suddenly becoming self-conscious. “Is there something on my face?”

Tucker shook his head. “Nope! Just a little curious.”

“About what?”

“About you. We honestly didn't think this would work at all. Wash almost had a heart attack when you texted us int the group chat.”

Wash looked up pouting, unable to talk with a mouthful of fries.

Tucker grinned and looked back. “Believe it or not we have no idea how to go about this. We’ve never tried.”

Church swallowed a bit. Deciding the fries were pretty good he shook a few onto his plate. “What made you want to have a third?”

Wash swallowed, but Tucker answered. “Well, when we got together everything seemed fine, but after a while we felt that something was… off.”

“Missing,” Wash said.

“Yeah, missing. We still love each other though, and it's not like we fought or anything. We didn't want to break up, but we knew we wanted more.”

“So… you want me to… spice things up?” Fuck, he was put up to expectations right off the bat. How was he supposed to do this?

But Wash shook his head. “No, we just wanted more. Like, another person. We don't want you to do anything special, and we totally understand if you don't want to go through this, we just figured we should go about it the way we met. At a coffee shop with a number on a free drink.”

Church watched as the two exchanged a loving look, and he felt something twist in his chest. He had no problem going through with what they wanted, but he already knew how this would play out. They would take him in, say all these things, maybe even show him some love, but after a while, he would start to fail at what they wanted from him, and once he knew he had fallen for them hard, they would throw him away in the dump. It didn't mean they were bad people, it was just an inevitable thing that would happen.

Still, he'd go through with it. Any pain he endured during this time would be pain he deserved. He was a fuck up anyway. Sooner or later they'd realize why he was never in an official relationship.

Realizing they were waiting for an answer, Church quickly swallowed and flashed them a smile that hopefully wasn't too revolting to look at.

“I'd love to get to know you two better.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

And that's exactly what happened. After that, the two of them had introduced him to Sarge, Simmons, and Grif, the three people who worked at Red House.

They were definitely animated, stubborn and fought a lot, but they really were a great group of people. Sarge even (begrudgingly) gave them everything half off after he saw Church.

After that, they had taken him to all kinds of places, and somewhere in each there would be a new friend to meet.

They met Doc, Donut, and Caboose at a nearby pastry shop. Doc worked part time there and seemed to like it but to be honest, it seemed to Church that he just worked there to be with his boyfriend rather than to bring in some money. He was taking classes at a nearby university, wanting to become a doctor even with his MPD disorder. He was ambitious. Church liked that. Donut managed the shop and was a great baker. Church made a mental note to talk to him sometime. Maybe he could get a part time job here too. He loved cooking and baking so that would really help. Caboose would be a bit of a problem though. Church, by no means, had any problem with there being autistic people around, but the huge man had immediately clung to him after having a short conversation, claiming he was now his best friend. He didn't seem to like Tucker very much, and although Church knew the behavior would get annoying pretty quick, it was actually pretty funny to see the two of them interact. He barely knew any of them and already he was being fought over. Who would want to fight for him, he had no idea, but it was amusing to see at least.

Next, they had gone to one of the branches of his father company. A flirt with one eye, York, his calm and cool boyfriend, North, and the hot-headed and violent twin South. The trio was definitely a sight to see, though South did become a bit too intense for Church. He had to give himself a breather before he had a panic attack. The three of them were friends with Wash, and his little trio consisting of a pretty brown haired girl named Connecticut- Connie for short -and another huge man by the name of Maine. Church was a bit glad he knew ASL when Maine had started to sign. It made him feel a bit more comfortable around the giant mute.

Wash and Tucker took him to places without their friends as well. And they didn't ever force him to go anywhere, although Church would eat his own hand before he decided to be rude enough to cancel a date. These two amazing men were taking time out of their own lives to talk to something as pathetic as him, the  _ least _ he could is follow through with it.

Over time they became more intimate with him. Tucker would send him heart emojis and ‘XO’ after texts, and Wash would lean in to touch their shoulders if they were sitting together. Church could tell, however, that both men would be in high alert whenever they tried something. It was as if they were analyzing him, watching in case he wasn't comfortable with him.

But he was fine. They didn't rush him, they didn't make him feel unwelcome, and for once in his life, Church began to feel like he was actually  _ wanted _ . It was strange. He'd never felt this before so he had no idea what to do. Even then Wash and Tucker never faltered, never grew impatient, and never pushed.it was honestly too good to be true, and Church began to dread the day they would decide he wasn't right for them. He'd already fallen. It happened quicker than he expected, but he was definitely in love. But it was inevitable. They would throw him away soon, and he'd be left to pick up his once again shattered heart. At least, that's what he had assumed.

 

It had been a little over a month, and Church found himself sighing like a teenager whenever he thought about Wash or Tucker. His colleagues were starting to notice, but he assured them that this behavior would end soon. Wash and Tucker would realize what a failure he was. He'd deal with the heartbreak then.

He’d pack up, go home, do a couple hours of work, and then almost dive towards his phone when he heard that first notification.

Today was a little different. He got the notification, but instead of the usual ‘Hey!’ Or ‘Good morning’ greeting he'd get, this time it was:

 

**Washington:**

You busy today?

**Church:**

Not after five

**Washington:**

Can I ask a question? Feel free to say no, ok?

**Church:**

Shoot

**Washington:**

Want to come over?

 

Church blinked. Come over? Today?

 

**Church:**

Why?

**Washington:**

Why not? We’re practically boyfriends, we just haven't kissed yet.

 

Church blushed red at that. That was true. He'd taken the two of them on dates, just like they had done for him. Still, the most they had done was hold hands. Tucker had taken the initiative in kissing his cheek first, and after that Wash had joined in. Church himself wasn't too big on PDA so his kisses were a lot rarer, but it still happened.

Going over wasn't really anything super special. He already knew Tucker and Wash lived together so there wasn't much organizing to be done. He was free after five anyway.

 

**Church:**

Ok, what's your address?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Requests? I love comments!!


	14. I Love You - requested by MansMeaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up I’m nowhere near going to college so I have no idea if the way these things are structured actually makes any sense- apologize in advance!

Tucker sighed, heart, twisted slightly. The roommate he had been assigned wasn't someone he knew, and anyone he asked either didn't know him or didn't want to talk about him. Tucker stood in front of the door, wondering if it was even safe to open. Just who had he been roomed with? All kinds of images went through his mind. A scrawny man dressed in black, with narrowed eyes and breath that smelled like death. Or maybe he was bright colored, but was overly protective of his stuff, barely letting Tucker even look at his stuff. Maybe he was a vampire, a zombie, a serial killer in training. Either way, Tucker was sure he wouldn't last long here.

But when he opened the door, he was immediately taken aback. His new roommate wasn't scary;

He was fucking  _ gorgeous _ .

 

His roommate apparently didn't realize he had come inside and continued to unpack cluelessly.

His raven hair fell over his shoulders, and Tucker held back a breath when the other moved a hand to tuck it behind his ear. The soft smile he wore while listening to his music was stunning, and the way he moved his body was  _ perfect _ . His blue t-shirt showing off the muscles in his back. He definitely wasn't a bodybuilder, but he did have a body underneath those clothes.

He straightened up, getting off his knees with a pile of books in hand, showing off long legs that made Tucker’s jaw drop. Skinny jeans were something this man should  _ not _ be allowed to wear.

As the man put the books on the bed Tucker supposed he’s claimed as his, he seemed to realize he wasn't the only person in the room anymore.

Head shooting towards Tucker, black locks flying, the man blinked in surprise, showing off stunning blue eyes.

Tucker gulped and waved shyly.

The man waved, and got up as if to greet him, but stopped short and fished for his phone, holding up his index finger, asking Tucker to wait a minute.

Confused, but willing to comply, Tucker placed his bags down and massaged his shoulder in waiting.

Finally, after typing something, the man held up his phone for Tucker to read.

 

> ‘Hey! You're my roommate right?’

 

Tucker nodded. Was this guy deaf?

Satisfied, the man began to type something else, a. It's longer this time.

 

> ‘Nice to meet you! My name’s Leonard Church. Just call me Church please, my first name sounds too formal.
> 
> Just a heads up- I'm mute, not deaf, so you can talk to me normally. If you know sign though, that'll help a bit. That way I can talk to you without writing here.’
> 
>  

Church took out his earphones while Tucker read, and the other man began to feel grateful he had chosen ASL as a class this year.

“Sorry dude.” He frowned. “I don't know sign.”

Church nodded, waving him off with a kind smile.

 

> ‘Name?’

 

Tucker nodded. “Right! Sorry, dude! My name’s Lavernius Tucker, but just call me Tucker.”

 

Church cocked his head, a questioning looks in his eyes as he nodded, giving Tucker a thumbs up. He put his phone away and plugged his earbuds back in, turning around and started unpacking again.

That was that Tucker supposed. The conversation seemed to be over.

Shrugging, he picked up his bags and placed them on the remaining bed.

Taking a selfish moment, while Church kept his back turned, Tucker continued to admire him. His body moved so smoothly, and Tucker bit back a whine when he started swaying his hips to his music.

For a moment, Church turned around. Catching Tucker’s eye, he gave off an award winning smile, that Tucker could barely find the strength to return.

This year was going to be harder than he thought.

\- - - - - - - -

Church definitely didn’t think twice about having a roommate he didn’t know, even having one as good looking as Tucker. He figured once he found out he was mute, their relationship would never progress further than acquaintances. That’s usually how it happened and rarely did Church find someone who didn’t think it was a burden to try and talk to him.

… It seemed as if Tucker was one of those people.

 

At this point, the first semester was coming to an end and everyone was cramming for finals. Surprisingly, Tucker had made almost every attempt to start conversations since the first week. It wasn’t necessarily annoying (ok it kind of was but still) it was more surprising than anything else. Church didn’t fight against it though, sooner or later Tucker would figure things out and decide that Church wasn’t worth any more of his time.

At least, that’s the mentally he tried to keep as he and Tucker slowly became closer, learned each other's favorite foods, games, and colors. They played with each other, and like he had promised, Church helped Tucker out with ASL assignments, while Tucker- who was a total nerd -helped him out with any science or math classes he had. He tried to remember that Tucker wouldn’t always be there, even as he introduce him to his crazy friends, even as Tucker came home drunk and fell asleep on his lap, even as they traded numbers, emails, and any other form of communication they could. Church figured that once he refused to go outside a couple times, being the introvert that he is, Tucker would pull away. But he didn’t. He never pushed Church to go outside, but never stopped inviting him to things he thought he’d like. Hell, he had even bought an entire bag of piping tips and bags when he learned Church loved to cook and bake, but in no way had the tools to do any of the fancy stuff he wanted to do.

If Church thought about it, it was like he was trying to court him in some way… but that was as far fetched as Church getting to the moon. Besides, Tucker already seemed to be pulling away already. He would hole up in a friends room for an entire day, or just focus on his work at his desk.

Come to think of it, Church wasn’t really sure what Tucker was studying. It had never come up in conversation, and Church didn’t want to make Tucker mad by bothering him with a question that could easily be asked well after finals were over.

 

But a part of Church hoped Tucker would pull away fast and soon. The break was coming up and the last thing Church wanted was Tucker to ask why he was staying in the dorms instead of going home. The other part secretly hoped that somehow Tucker wouldn’t notice, that way he wouldn’t have to pull away. Maybe if Church could lie then Tucker would leave and he would get away with it. He wasn’t going to lie at this point. He liked Tucker, maybe not love just yet, but he definitely liked him, and more than just a friend.

Yeah sure, Tucker’s hot. That much is obvious, but it takes a lot more than just being sexy for Church to lend his heart out like this. Tucker didn’t just have a nice face, he had a pretty smile and a happy laugh. His mindset was so optimistic Church just wanted to lock Tucker away from all the pain in the world. His words could be so kind, his attitude so playful. He could be so energetic that it often seeped onto Church into ways he never realized. He was so patient when it came to explaining things to Church, even though he himself would quickly snap at Tucker if he didn’t get something he saw as simple. Even with Church’s off days, Tucker never faltered in his smile or energetic personality. It sometimes baffled Church how so much energy could be stored in such a tiny, gentle body, but he supposed it was the electricity that ran through Tucker's veins that had sparked into his heart.

\- - - - - - - -

When Tucker came back, refreshed and relaxed, but silently dreading the workload that was to come, he was surprised to find his grumpy roommate already back and unpacked, as if he had never left.

 

“Yo Church! He called out, throwing his own bag down onto his bed. “You in here?”

No response. Maybe he was out restocking food? How long had he been back? How did he get unpacked so quickly? Tucker had always known Church has someone to do something last minute if it didn’t affect his grade, he figured it would take him maybe a month  _ with _ Tucker’s nagging to get everything unpacked. How is it that he did it in less than a day? Did he come home early? Did he even leave? Come to think of it, Tucker had just assumed that Church would even have a place to go back to. He couldn’t help but ramble about his own family so Church already knew about them…

Looking back though Tucker could see how easily Church was able to turn his attention away from the topic when Tucker asked about his family. The sly fucker.

Come to think of it, Church  _ never _ talked about his own family or anyone he knew outside of college. Tucker knew he had them though, he had been getting texts and calls long before Tucker introduced him to his own friends, but Church never talked about them. Were they a sore subject? Did Church recently get into a fight with them? Did he simply not like talking about it?

 

As he continued to stand in the doorway, dwelling on the matter, he failed to hear the dragging footsteps coming up from the other side of the door.

It wasn’t until the jingle of keys was heard, and the silence shattering sound of the lock clicking did Tucker jump out of the way in surprise.

 

“Church!” Who else would it be? “Jesus christ dude you scared me! How was your-”

 

Tucker cut himself off, choking on his words at the sight of his crush. And rightfully so, Church looked  _ horrible _ .

 

His normally sleek and shiny hair was matted and ruffled, it stood up in certain places, falling down over his eyes with obvious knots like somebody had been trying to tear it out. His blue hoodie was ruffled and torn, jeans ripped and shredded, and shoes completely dirtied. His cheeks were red like he had been crying. Multiple cuts showed on his hands and neck, while already forming bruises adorned his face, on his jaw, his eye, and his right cheek. His lip was busted, and everywhere Tucker looked, there were dirt smudges and blood stain. On the dark cloth of his jeans, on the tops of his shoes, on the sleeves, chest, and collar of his hoodie, on his cheek under a particularly nasty cut over the bruise, around his jaw on the same side, and on his chin from his lip.

He jumped, as if not expecting Tucker to be there. Tucker just stared, at a loss for words. Church may be grumpy, and may have a mean looking resting face, and may be short on patience, but he was never one to get into a  _ fight _ believe it or not. It just wasn’t his thing. It ‘took too much time to write everything down’ according to him. Tucker had thought it funny at the time, but obviously, that tactic didn’t work this time.

 

The two just stood there, stunned to silence. Church didn’t know what to do if he moved, and Tucker didn’t even know how to function.

 

Finally, though, it seemed like Tucker’s brain rebooted itself, and he shook off the initial scare.

“Um… n-need some help there… buddy?”

Church blinked once, twice, three times, and just as Tucker was going to ask again, his bottom lip trembled, and his blue orbs sparkled in the artificial light as he gave Tucker a tiny nod.

Not even hesitating, Tucker rushed to the bathroom, almost knocking over his own suitcase in the process. Despite himself, he could feel his blood start to boil. He didn’t care if Church never fell in love with him, being friends was just fine with Tucker, but that didn’t mean Tucker was fine with somebody  _ beating him until he cried _ .

Trying not to break the door as he practically kicked it open again, Tucker stomped towards Church who was still standing in the doorway, hugging himself and looking at the ground helplessly, like he wasn’t sure if he was welcome here anymore. It made Tucker want to hug him, to kiss him until he felt like nothing else could ever harm him as long as he was with Tucker.

But instead of doing that, Tucker composed himself and pointed to the small couch.

“Sit.” He ordered, and Church did as he was told, albeit shyly and slowly. Tucker didn’t say anything, just followed him, readying himself in case Church lost his footing. He didn’t know the extent of the injuries, but he was studying to become a doctor, so at least there was that.

Once Church sat down, Tucker carefully began applying the gauze to a wound on his hand, biting his lip when Church winced in pain.

“Sorry dude, you’re just going to have to brave through this.” He murmured, rubbing the area around the wound as comfort.

Church whined softly, but relaxed as much as he could, still wincing and hissing every once in awhile. Tucker desperately wanted to give his obviously distressed roommate more comfort than just soft words and the circling of his thumb on the uninjured skin, but they hadn’t gotten that far yet, and doing something like that could only stress Church out more if he didn’t feel the same way. Besides, right now he shouldn’t be thinking about what he wanted to do. He needed to follow his (amateur) training and make sure Church got everything he needed.

Once he was done with the wounds on Church’s face and hands, Tucker sat back to double check his work. Then he crossed his arms.

“Church, are there any more wounds under your clothes?”

It took a moment, but Church tiredly shook his head, and Tucker’s heart cracked.

“Oh really? Show me, then.”

Just as he predicted, Church merely looked up at him tiredly, shaking his head again.

When Tucker continued to stare, he slumped his shoulders in defeat and attempted to take off his sweatshirt. After a few moments of difficulty, it became apparent to Tucker that his friend was indeed injured underneath his clothes.

After some fumbling help, they managed to get everything off, and Tucker started the process again, noting how Church’s abdomen was way more sensitive than the rest of his body.

 

Once he was done, Tucker sighed and packed the things away. “I’ll have to change your bandages later on,” He said, standing up. “But for now, why don’t you go change? It’s late anyway.” He checked the time on his phone. “You’re probably exhausted.”

Church only nodded quietly, moving to the bathroom after grabbing a change of clothes.

 

Tucker stood quietly, simply placing the first aid kit on the couch, deciding it’d be better to just leave it there so he could change Church’s bandages in the morning.

When Church got out, Tucker looked away as silence settled over the two of them.

“Why don’t we just go to bed?” He suggested. “You’re obviously exhausted and I’m pretty tired too. We can talk about this in the morning.”

Church just nodded, turning to his bed without a sign, and Tucker frowned.

“Hey.”

Despite the way it made it his heart twist, Tucker blatantly ignored the harsh flinch Church gave in return before turning to face him.

“If… if you need  _ anything _ and I can help you with it, let me know, alright? Even if you have to wake me up. It’s Saturday dude, I’ll be fine.”   
Church only nodded, but even Tucker could tell that was a lie. He probably didn’t even plan to leave the bed after whatever happened tonight.

Sighing softly as his crush got into bed, Tucker merely slipped into his own, finding it disturbingly easy to fall asleep.

\- - - - - - - - -

The tap on his shoulder got him to turn quickly, and Tucker blinked in surprise when he was met with Church’s tired face.

“Oh, uh sorry- did I wake you up?” He was sure Church had been asleep when he got out of bed. He figured he’d make the other breakfast, seeing as he had pretty much gone through hell last night.

Still, Church shook his head and looked around at the plates full of food. ‘Oh… you made this?’ He asked.

Tucker nodded. “Yeah, you should rest dude, try not to do anything strenuous, alright? And I’d like to take a look at your bandages when we’re done with breakfast alright?” His voice was unintentionally cold, but could you blame him? He was still livid after what had happened, and he desperately wanted to ask Church just what had happened, but he stayed silent. He should ask when he didn’t look so stressed out.

Church turned back with a forced smile. ‘Thank you.’

“Of course,” Tucker smiled softly. “You do most of the cooking anyway so I figured this was the least I could do.”

Church shrugged and looked at the ground again, eyebrows furrowing thoughtfully.

“What’s up, dude? Something on your mind?”

Church flinched and looked up. He stayed still for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should answer. Deciding he should apparently, he lifted his hands slowly.

‘Who told you?’

_ What? _ “What do you mean, dude?”

Church cooked his head. ‘Who told you?’

Tucker crossed his arms with a pout. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

Church rolled his eyes and glared at him. ‘Stop playing, who told you I like you?’

Tucker froze and gulped. That apparently was the answer Church needed, who took a step back, eyes widening to mirror Tucker’s shell-shocked expression.

As both men stood in the small dorm kitchen, Tucker opened and closed his mouth, unable to find words to say. What exactly was he supposed to say to that? This gorgeous man who had the coldest glare and the shortest patience, who loved things like cooking and baking, drawing and listening to music, who did annoying things like pound the wall when somebody wouldn’t look at him while he was signing, who did cute things like sway his hips to his music, and bite his lip when he was thinking hard about something, who Tucker had gotten into his head would  _ never _ fall for him, was standing in front of him blatantly telling him he liked him.

His silence went on for too long, however, as Church’s shoulders slumped, and he brought his right hand up in a fist, thumb up as he rubbed it against his chest: ‘Sorry. I’ll go now.’

As he turned his body to leave, Tucker snapped out of his frozen state, grabbing the other’s soft wrist.

“W-wait!”

Church stopped but refused to look at him. Tucker frowned.

“Dude, you…  _ like _ me? Like,  _ like _ like?”

Church turned his face farther away, but Tucker could still see the small nod he did, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart skip.

Swallowing, even though his throat had suddenly gone dry, Tucker slide around to face Church properly, hand still on the other's wrist.

When neither said anything, Tucker sighed and brought a hand up to cup Church’s cheek, but he wasn’t too surprised when the proud mute slapped his hand away.

Holding back the urge to snap back, Tucker cocked his head. “Can I kiss you?”

The look on Church’s face when he snapped his gaze back up said it all, and Tucker couldn’t hold back the soft chuckle that left his lips.

“Can I kiss you, dude?” He grinned, gazing softly at the man he was pretty sure he loved.

Church visibly gulped, face turning a beautiful shade of red as his eyes frantically searched the room as if to say ‘oh god this is really happening please don’t let this be a dream’ before he nodded.

Tucker smirked, and raised his hand again, this time meeting no resistance this time as Tucker gently pulled him down, standing on his toes, but paused just before their lips met, feeling Church’s gentle breath on his face, Tucker closed his eyes. He smelled like mint.

“Are you sure?”   
The small whimper Church gave was all Tucker needed as he pulled him the rest of the way, slightly chapped lips met unbelievably warm and soft ones. Tucker had thought that Church’s lips would be the chapped ones, seeing as how often he bit and licked them, but he supposed that’s why they were just so  _ warm _ . Tucker never wanted to stop kissing him, just wanted to stay in the warmth that continued to kiss him softly, gently, as Church’s hands moved lower, one going to rest on his waist and the other snaking around to his back. Tucker wrapped his arms around Church’s neck, both of them pulling each other closer.

 

Church’s lips weren’t just warm- they were sensitive too. When Tucker’s tongue found their soft skin, he whimpered and melted into his body, parting them to allow him access. Their tongues danced together, and Tucker worked out ways to pull more of those rare sounds from Church, who was already starting to squirm in his arms. When he pulled Tucker into a full hug, he decided it was time to give him some air, smiling at the obviously inexperienced mute.

“So I take it I can ask you out now?”

Church grinned the widest he had in a while and pulled away a bit to sign with one hand. ‘I confessed first.’

“Oh fuck you,” Tucker pulled him into nuzzling his head. “It’s not a competition.”

‘It’s always one with you.’   
Tucker pouted. “Fine then, I love you to dork.”

Church froze, and for a second Tucker was afraid he had crossed the line. Instead, Church smiled, and held up his hand in one sign:

‘I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one got away from me at the beginning then came back pretty quick so it seems really choppy DX
> 
> Thoughts? Requests? I love comments!


	15. Red vs. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your OTP start a TV show at the same time, who watches one episode every few days, who binges the entire series in one night and can’t function the next day  
> This is an alternate AU where they aren’t actually the ‘Reds and Blues’, but more like their ‘real life’ counterparts. Tyler is Tucker and Leo is Church :3

Leo yawned, flopping down onto the bed and sighing. “Find anything yet?” He groaned as his boyfriend flipped through yet  _ another _ row of Netflix movies.

“No…” He grumbled, “But I saw that thing pop up in our recommendations.”

“What thing?”   
“The helmet thing, you know the one that's split down the middle? Red vs. Blue I think,” Tyler pondered. “But each thing is like over an hour and there are thirteen of them last time I checked.”

Leo perked up at first but then frowned. “We’ll be up all night.”   
“Not if we just watch the first volume.”   
“Who  _ just _ watches the first volume?”

“People that like to sleep.”

“Weirdo,” Leo mumbled, only to get whacked in the face with a pillow.

“You want to watch it or not? It’s the only thing we’ve found that's decent that we haven't watched so far.” Tyler chastised, waving the remote in his hand.

Leo pulled the pillow off his face and rolled his head back to ponder.

“...Fine.” He finally settled, and sat up, leaning against Tyler’s shoulder. “Just one fucking volume.”

Tyler smiled. “Thank you,” and clicked play.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Dude,” Leo snorted. “There- there can _ not _ be thirteen whole fucking seasons of them just screaming hate at each other.”

Tyler groaned and put his head in his lap. “Well, that’s an hour and a half I’ll never get back.”

Leo grinned and patted his back. “Awww, don’t worry at least it was spent with me.”

Tyler raised his head and glared. “That’s exactly my point,” and Leo pouted.

“Either way,” He sat up. “That was a complete waste of time.”

“I’m pretty sure it gets better later on,” Leo urged. He had kind of liked the show. “Maybe we can watch it on our own? See how each of us likes it? The beginning of  _ anything _ is always a little boring right? Maybe it’ll pick up later on?”

Tyler looked back at the screen skeptically but eventually gave in. “Alright, but I give up on it after volume four, alright?”   
Leo smiled happily and nodded. He’d watch it all at home anyway.

Wait… home!! He looked at the time and sucked in a breath. “Shit dude I have to bring the cats in.” He moved to get up, but Tyler’s whine stopped him.

“Awww, do you have to go now?”

Leo frowned and nodded. “Yes, Echo and Poof need their dinner.”

Tyler chuckled at that. “I still can’t get over the fact that you named one of your cats ‘Poof’.”

Leo grinned back. “He’s a cross between a Persian Long-Hair and a Main Coon. He’s basically a gigantic gorgeous poof.”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, love.” Then he pouted again. “But can’t you just feed them and then come back?”

Leo smiled. “I can’t, I’ve got work early tomorrow and you  _ always _ keep my in bed late.”

Tyler huffed and turned to face his boyfriend on the couch. “Yeah, I guess so,” he snaked his arms around the other's neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. “Stay though? For just a little longer?” He kissed him again.

Leo sighed, placing his hands on Tyler’s waist as the younger pulled them back onto the couch.

Leo placed his forearms on either side of his boyfriend’s head as they continued to pull kisses from each other. Tyler nibbled and licked his bottom lip, and Leo shivered. He’d always been sensitive to the touch. Even as Tyler gently tugged at his locks, and moved his fingers against his scalp, and slid his tongue around his lips, Leo was already melting. He lowered himself until their chests were touching. Nothing sexual, but just the mere feeling of his lover's body pressed against his gave Leo such a euphoric feeling he wasn’t sure he was even on earth anymore. And Tyler knew that, and pulled him down, deepening the kiss and pressing their abdomens together. It amazed the darker man how nothing sexual like this could just bring his partner to a puddle of cuddling goo.

Leo sighed once more, reluctantly pulling away, biting his lip at the way his lover looked. Thoroughly kissed out and blushing, panting slightly. Still, he was definitely in better shape than Leo, whose arms were barely holding him up at this point, and he rested his head on the other's shoulder.

Gosh, he wanted to stay here forever. Just hold Tyler in his arms and forget about everything around them. He just wanted to go somewhere where no one would bother them ever again, and just protect Tyler from everything bad in the world. He wouldn’t let anything hurt him. Never.

 

“Leo?” Tyler whispered, bringing him out of his thoughts, just barely. Tyler’s voice was so soothing as he gently murmured into his ear. Leo merely buried his face deeper into the crook of his neck.

Tyler chuckled slightly. “C’mon babe, what’s wrong?”

Leo lifted his head and smiled. “I want to sleep here.” he murmured.

Tyler’s lips twitched upwards. “Then feeds the cats and come back. I promise I won't keep you in the morning. For too long.”

Leo felt himself melt a little bit more, and he gave in, kissing Tucker as a sort of reward that he had gotten his way.

“Alright fine, but you're getting blamed if I'm late again.”

“Fair enough, now hurry up, I want you back as soon as possible.” Tyler bumped his nose with Leo's, and his boyfriend was off in a flash.

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

Tyler had gotten home early, it was a pretty leisurely day, not many patients. He knew Leo was booked though when he missed dinner. Though he was waiting for a time to sit down and talk with his lover soon. The ocean eyed man had been acting quite odd lately, staring at his phone and clutching his chest every once in awhile. At one point he simply flopped onto the bed and screamed. It was obvious  _ something _ was going on, but Tyler couldn’t figure it out for the life of him.

On the other hand, he’d managed to find the Red vs. Blue thing on YouTube and decided to simply watch it there. The episodes were much shorter so it was easier to watch. He figured an episode every few hours or so would do fine. He was just starting season three and nothing major had happened yet, so he ruled out the possibility of that show being a reason for his boyfriend’s fangirl-like behavior.

After the third day, things seemed to quiet down, but so did his boyfriend. He’d had enough.

 

Slamming his hand on the table he glared at the startled man across from him.

“Ok, what the  _ fuck _ is going on?” He snapped.

Leo cocked his head. “I- uh- what?”

“What’s been going on with you? You’ve been acting crazy!”

“What do you mean?”   
“What do you mean what do I mean?”   
“I  _ mean _ how have I been acting crazy?”

Tyler gave him a look like he had two heads. “Are you fucking serious right now dude?”

“Uh… yes?” Leo looked genuinely confused. Tyler would have thought it cute if it wasn’t so annoying.

He sighed. “You’ve been gasping and whimpering at your phone when you think I’m not looking. You’re constantly biting your lip which you only do when you nervous. Just the other day I found you pounding the mattress and screaming into the pillow about freckles or some shit. You can _ not _ with a straight face tell me that nothing’s going on at this point.”

Leo blinked like the wheels were turning in his head before they clicked. “Ooooh!  _ That! _ Well, why didn’t you just ask me when it first happened?” Leo chuckled and placed his chin in his hands. “You remember that volume we watched a few days ago? Red vs. Blue?”

Tyler blinked. So it  _ was _ about that? How?? “...Yes.”

Leo cocked his head. “What volume are you on?”

“Just started three.”   
Leo scoffed. “Just wait, and you’ll realize what I’m talking about. I need to go to work now, I’ll see you when I get back.” He said, grabbing his bag as he got up, and giving Tyler a quick kiss before leaving the apartment.

Tyler just blinked after him. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He pouted. He hated when his lover tried to be all mysterious like this.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Three weeks later, and Tyler was regretting that they even watched it. He’d shortened the time he originally had between each episode until it had gotten to zero. Now, with all thirteen season done, his heart was hurting and he was currently reevaluating all of the lessons he’d learned in life.

He felt Leo’s presence appear beside him and sit on the edge of the couch. “Tyler? What’s wrong Pumpkin?” he felt a gentle hand on his back.

Tyler merely groaned, too emotionally drained to even think about forming a proper reply, and Leo chuckled. “Did you finish it?”

“Yeah…” He whimpered, turning over onto his side so he could look at his lover.

Leo smiled softly. “You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d day you're this world's version of Tucker.”

Tyler smiled. “And I’d say you’re Church, but that means putting you in an abusive relationship, and having you commit suicide.” His smile fell as the thought of what that would be like in real life would feel like.

Leo huffed. “Oh come on,” he patted his side. “That’s not going to happen.”

Tyler sat up and curled his arms around Leo’s waist. “Yeah, I know,” He murmured, burying his face in his shoulder. “It still scares me though. Tucker is going to have to live a life without you now, you know. It doesn’t matter if you’re his best friend or lover, you’re still important to us. I’ll always love you, ok? Please remember that.”

Leo smiled a bit and placed a hand on Tyler’s collar bone. He dragged his fingers gently up, cupping his chin and turning his face towards him to kiss his nose. “Of course I know that, thank you.” He murmured and kissed his lips.

Tyler stared at Leo for a moment, before breaking the silence with a snort.

Leo huffed. “What?”

“You know,” Tyler chuckled. “You’re not totally like Church.”

Leo raised an eyebrow but smiled. “You sure? I’m a total asshole though.” He said as he gently pushed Tyler back onto the couch.

Tyler’s smile softened and he looked up lovingly. “Really? Does an asshole spend all day giving me cuddles and calling me pumpkin?”

Leo blushed and crawled over the smaller man. “Only for you, you know.” He chuckled and kissed him gently. “You’re the only person who can get me to melt like this.”

Tyler gave him a look. “You know you’re just feeding my ego right?”

Leo shrugged and lowered his body on top of Tyler’s again. “It’s your fault.” He complained. “You’ve got me wrapped up in your fingers.”

Tyler sighed and brushed the back of his fingers on Leo’s cheek. “I love you.”   
“Love you more.”

“Love rvb more.”

“Oh, fuck you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Requests! I love comments!


End file.
